La vida despues del McKinley
by dreamerglee21
Summary: La segunda parte del fic "La primera vez". Centrado en la cuarta temporada, pero desde una versión algo diferente...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola,_**

**_Finalmente me decidí a escribir la segunda parte de "La primera vez" (Quien no la haya leido aqui esta el enlace: s/8408440/1/La-primera-vez) centrándome en lo que sería la cuarta temporada de Glee. Dadas las circunstancias, he de decir que este fic, no se ceñirá estrictamente a lo que ha pasado en la serie, aunque aviso, habrá algunas cosas que serán iguales o muy parecidas. _**

**_Por ello, habrá mucha más historia en estos capítulos y no serán capítulos solo de sexo. Aunque en todos habrá momentos sensuales y sexuales, la historia cobrara más importante. _**

**_Espero vuestras opiniones buenas o malas. Muchas gracias :D_**

Capitulo 1

Estirada en la cama de la residencia de estudiantes, Rachel volvía a mirar una y otra vez el móvil. Como cada martes, Finn le llamaba desde el ejército y tenia media hora para hablar con él. Pero para ella, era insuficiente. Apenas hablaban tres días a la semana ya que las demás llamadas iban destinadas a su madre.

Se había acostumbrado a hablar con él tan seguido que le estaba resultando muy difícil soportar esos días en Nueva York. Le echaba de menos, mucho de menos, echaba de menos sus abrazos, su sonrisa, su altura y para qué negarlo también echaba de menos el sexo. Le echaba de menos en todos los sentidos. Rachel puso el teléfono a su lado mientras esperaba que sonara. Y sin quererlo, Rachel se quedo dormida y no escucho cuando la melodía del móvil sonó.

Desde el otro extremo del teléfono, Finn suspiro mientras colgaba desanimado y a la vez preocupado de que Rachel estuviera enfadada. Pero lo cierto, es que aquel día solo quería hablar con su novia y sentir su voz de nuevo. No estaba teniendo los mejores días en el ejército. Se sentía mal, muy mal y porque no estaba siendo como él esperaba y en el fondo se estaba se estaba dando cuenta de que no era para él. Pero por otra parte, la responsabilidad de cumplir con la promesa de redimir a su padre.

Simplemente tenía que aguantar para no decepcionar a todos aquellos que le había apoyado siempre, tenía que hacerlo por su padre, por su madre y sobretodo por Rachel.

Completamente desanimado, se fue de nuevo hacia su litera y se estiro en ella, mientras miraba una foto de Rachel. Había algunos compañeros del ejército que se habían reído de él por no parar de mirar la foto de Rachel, pero a él le daba igual. Le daba igual quedar como un tarado delante de sus compañeros. Era su novia y su futura esposa y la echaba de menos. A pesar de que él había sido quien había pronunciado ese discurso sobre que la iba dejar libre para que ella pudiera triunfar en New York, seguía considerándola su novia y seguían hablándose como una pareja.

Finn dio la media vuelta en su litera mientras se intento dormir con la foto de Rachel en su mano.

* * *

Rachel no podía creer que se hubiera dormido antes de hablar con Finn, solo tenia tres llamadas y una de ellas las había desaprovechado.

Era su tercer día en NYADA y sentía los nervios todavía en su estomago mientras que con paso decidido entraba en la clase de baile. Pensaba que esa sensación iría desapareciendo a medida que pasara la clase, pero no hizo más que aumentar cuando la profesora Cassandra July se la había tomado contra ella sin que hubiera ningún motivo aparente. Se sentía pequeña de nuevo, se sentía en parte como si hubiera vuelto al instituto de nuevo. De momento, no tenia gran trato con ninguno de sus compañeros, solo un alumno de tercero, llamando Brody le había prestado atención en la residencia, mas concretamente en las duchas.

Ella no había pensado que su nueva vida en Nueva York seria así. Había ideado una vida totalmente diferente. Una vida donde ella iba a triunfar, donde ella seria querida y respectada y donde Finn estaría con ella. Pero de momento no parecía que tenía ninguna de esas cosas su nueva vida. Los sueños no se estaban haciendo realidad como ella pensaba.

Rachel se levanto del suelo tras caerse de nuevo en una de las piruetas en la clase mientras Cassandra daba por finalizada la clase. Algo aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, Rachel salió de la clase mientras iba por los pasillos hacia el vestuario mirando hacia el suelo para evitar la mirada de nadie.

De repente, sintió como un aleteo de pasos detrás suyo y que se pararon a su lado. "Perdona ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto una joven morena de pelo rizado y de ojos verdes, que se ponía a su lado. Rachel juro que la había visto en la clase bailando en la fila detrás suyo.

"Si, si" le dijo medio descolocada y algo desconfiada, de lo que le pudiera decir aun así, sonrió. "Yo creo que no las hecho tan mal, pero según me han dicho, es una profesora algo dura" le dijo la joven sonriéndole a Rachel. La joven se encogió de hombros aunque sonrió de nuevo. "Gracias" Dijo con sinceridad mientras sentía que su autoestima subía un poco más.

"Yo soy Andrea, tu eres Rachel ¿no?" Le pregunto la joven, señalando el collar con su nombre. Rachel asintió "Si, Rachel, Rachel Berry" Le dijo mientras seguían andado por los pasillos, antes de que ella le indicaba que tenía que ir a otra clase de baile. "Encantada, ¿nos vemos en la hora de la comida?" le pregunto la joven haciendo que Rachel se quedara completamente descolocada. "Sí, claro" le respondió algo más alegre y tras verla desaparecer en la otra aula, Rachel se dirigió hacia los vestuarios con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

* * *

"Vengo a decirte que lo has bordado en la clase de Carmen" La voz de Brody resonaba entre el murmullo de gente de la plaza de New York, donde intentaba pasar el tiempo antes de volver a la residencia, y es que en allí no se sentía nada ajusto por culpa de su compañera de cuarto. Por eso, Rachel pasaba el tiempo en la plaza de enfrente de la universidad, donde Brody le había encontrado. Brody se había acercado a ella mientras esta miraba fotos de Finn y este le había hablado de que él tenía una novia y que no duro mas de seis semanas. Pero Rachel estaba segura que a ellos no les iba a pasar eso.

Rachel sonrió por su alago y se pregunto porque parecía que aquel chico que apenas hacia dos días que lo conocía tenia tanto interés en ella. A pesar de todo, aquello le hizo sonreír, se sentía agradecida por la preocupación que tenia Brody por ella. Junto con Andrea había sido las únicas personas desde que estaba en NY que se habían acercado a ella y estaban dispuestas a mantener una conversación. Le hacía sentirse que era un poco más integrada en el mundo neoyorkino.

"Gracias" Le respondió al halago sobre como había cantado delante de Tibitiux. "Es solo que excepto cuando estaba cantaba esa canción es el único momento que me he sentido que no estaba fuera de lugar" Le respondió Rachel con total sinceridad, hasta ese momento, no había podido expresar como se sentía con nadie, ni siquiera con Andrea, con la que apenas había visto en una ocasión más y se tuvo que ir rápido, ya que tuvo que preparar una clase de ballet.

"Hola Rachel" Se escucho detrás suyo, justo cuando Brody iba a hablar, haciendo que ambos se giraran para ver a Andrea con su maleta de deporte en la espalda. "Ei hola Andrea" le saludo mientras le indico que se sentara a su lado. Rachel hizo las presentaciones entre los dos jóvenes y tras hablar unos minutos, Brody se disculpo y se marcho, excusándose de que tenia que preparar algunas clases.

"¿Es tu novio?" Le pregunto Andrea, casi al segundo de que Brody se levantara para irse, Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras le contaba que lo había conocido el día anterior en las duchas de la residencia. La cara de Andrea mostro una mueca que no supo cómo definir. "Bonito lugar para conocerse ¿Y entonces quieres algo con él?" Le pregunto Andrea mientras le daba un suave golpe en el codo y ponía cada algo traviesa respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué? No, tengo novio, está en ejercito, Brody es solo un amigo" Le respondió Rachel convencida.

"Yo también tengo novio está estudiando en la universidad de Iowa, así que te entiendo" Le respondió Andrea con una sonrisa. Por un instante se quedaron calladas, mientras Rachel analizaba lo que Brody le acababa de decir hacia apenas unos minutos sobre que Brody y su novia no duraron más de seis semanas.

"¿Te da miedo la distancia?" Le pregunto Rachel a Andrea. "Quiero decir, llevar una relación con alguien que está a muchos kilómetros" Andrea le sonrió pero algo triste y Rachel se dio cuenta que ella tenía el mismo temor "Sí, es complicado, siempre decimos que intentaremos vernos cada dos semanas y hablamos siempre por skype, pero… sé lo no es lo mismo. Es complicado" Rachel asintió con la cabeza entendiéndola.

"Yo solo puedo hablar tres veces por semana con él, está siendo algo difícil para mí" Le respondió Rachel mientras miraba la foto de Finn en el móvil. Andrea miro el móvil con las foto de su salvapantallas y sonrió mientras le miro "¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?" Le pregunto Andrea haciendo que Rachel levantara la vista que se había quedado embobada mirando la foto, Rachel sonrió "Mucho, íbamos a casarnos"

"¿De verdad?" Rachel asintió con la cabeza "Si, pero una amiga tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que aplazarlo, pero sé que algún día me casare con el" Dijo completamente convencida. Andrea le sonrió "Pero…" Se quedo callada un instante y vio como Andrea se le quedaba mirando con la intención de que siguiera hablando y a pesar de que apenas se conocían de unos días, Rachel sentía que podía confiar en ella. "No dudo de mis sentimientos por Finn, lo quiero, pero cuando me vine aquí, lo odie y a veces cuando estoy sola lo odio también…"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto intrigada. Rachel le conto, todo lo de la boda, el tren, el que hubiera aplazado su entrada en NYADA y que él no lo permitió.

"Sé que no tengo motivos para odiarle, porque él solo quería que cumpliera mi sueño, pero solo quería que estuviera aquí conmigo" Andrea se quedo escuchando esa maravillosa historia. "No lo sé"

"Piensa en que él también tuvo que sufrir mucho y seguro que ahora también lo está pasando mal" Le dijo suavemente, mientras Rachel volvió a mirar la foto. "Lo sé, pero cuando llegue aquí, me sentí tan sola y a veces cuando no puedo hablar con él… Solo me gustaría que estuviera aquí"

"Te entiendo, Rachel, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero por otra parte pienso en que son solo 4 años de nuestras vidas, después si sigo estando con mi novio tras estos 4 años es porque realmente debemos estar, si no… es porque no tenemos futuro. " Le dijo Andrea "Solo deja que todo suceda" Rachel asintió entiendo lo que quería decir Andrea. "Pero ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?"

"Sí, claro" le contesto Rachel "Creo que deberías tener cuidado con Brody" La cara de Rachel mostro confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo que quiere ser algo más que un amigo, Rachel" La joven mostro una sonrisa de incredulidad "No. No creo que quiera nada. Aun así, no te preocupes, no podría hacerle esto a Finn" Andrea asintió con la cabeza, para después ofrecerle si quería ir algún bar a tomar alguna cosa. Allí las dos chicas fueron hablando un poco más, conociéndose haciéndose más cómplices la una de la otra.

* * *

_"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"Murmuro suavemente al verlo de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, tan grande y tan enorme como siempre, con el traje de militar que le hace estar tremendamente atractivo y sexy. Casi sin poder evitarlo siento como el deseo se materializa en la zona sur de mi cuerpo._

_"¿No te alegras de verme?" Me susurro con esa voz que tanto había echado de menos, esa voz confusa por ese recibimiento aparentemente frio, pero lo que no sabe es que me muero de ganas por besarlo, por amarlo, por follarlo, por chupar su cuerpo, por tenerlo dentro de mí. En cuanto me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia él, abrazándole, pasando mis brazos por su cuerpo, la media sonrisa apareció en su rostro que me trae loca. "Por supuesto que sí, te he echado mucho de menos" Pego un salto y pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, notando la sorpresa por ese recibimiento, pero no me importa. Dirijo mis labios a los suyos, se juntaron en un beso ardiente, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando ese dulce sabor, tan adictivo. _

_Mi cuerpo pequeño se abrazaba fuertemente contra el enorme de él cual mono agarrando a su madre, pero no quiero soltarlo, no ahora mientras siento bajo mis manos sus músculos fuertes. Casi sin poder evitarlo muevo mis caderas contra él restregándome contra su cuerpo duro y más musculado de lo que recordaba. Mi entrepierna esta mojada y no hago más que restregarla contra su entrepierna. Solo llevo una fina tela del pantalón del pijama y las braguitas y estoy segura que él está notando mi humedad. Noto como su dureza crece contra mí y no puedo evitar moverme más como si le estuviera follando, como si no tuviéramos ropa ninguno de los dos. Seguimos besándonos desesperadamente. _

_Y en ese momento, en cuanto no puedo más, bajo de su cuerpo quedándome de pie, no tiene ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, lo veo en su rostro, esta sorprendido, pero ahora no puedo parar, me susurra algo, pero no le escucho. Llevo mis manos a sus pantalones y casi sin darle opción se los bajo junto con los calzoncillos. Veo como su pene esta duro, muy duro por mí. Me apunta hacia mí y quiero probarlo, morderlo, acariciarlo… y estoy ya de rodillas enfrente suyo, llevo mi mano a su polla erecta esta caliente y dura conta mi mano, la acaricio de arriba abajo y escucho un gran gemido, para llevarlo a mi boca. Escucho mi nombre, mientras meto la cabeza de su polla en mi boca. Lo chupo, succiono y lamo con mi lengua, mientras sus manos me aprietan a en mi pelo, quiere que me lo meta todo, lo sé… Pero quiero hacerle sufrir, me lo saco de la boca y simplemente paso la lengua por su enorme longitud, llenándolo con mi saliva. Me vuelvo a meterla en mi boca mientras le miro, le miro a los ojos mientras me adentro más y más en mi boca. No puedo evitar gemir contra su carne dura, verlo tan excitado me hace excitarme a mí también, lo siento contra mi boca, todo entero y gracias a que no tengo ese reflejo nauseabundo puedo metérmelo hasta el fondo. Y sé que le encanta. _

_Empiezo a mover mi cabeza adelante hacia atrás, follándolo con mi boca, mientras él empieza a mover sus caderas contra mí boca, mientras me coge del pelo fuertemente. Y quiero que pierda el control, que sé que está a punto de hacerlo. Y en dos movimientos mas, él me saca de mi boca, me levanta y me estira en la cama, casi sin darme cuenta estoy sin mis pantalones y sin mis braguitas. Noto sus dedos en mí, abriéndome toda entera, siento el aire mientras me toca. "Mmmm estas tan húmeda que te podría follar ya" Pero sé que no lo va hacer todavía, le gusta hacerme sufrir también… Dos dedos entran en mí, los siento tan profundos que no puedo evitar gritar, le había echado tanto de menos, y sus dedos no son delicados, los mueve de arriba abajo y no puedo evitar levantar mis caderas contra sus dedos. Y podría correrme ya, pero no me deja. Se separa de mí, me mira y sonríe… Es malo, quiere hacerme sufrir. Y vuelve a tocarme me abre de nuevo y esta vez siento su boca, como me succiona mi clítoris que ya esta duro y excitado. "Mmmm que rico que esta" murmuró cuando separo sus labios de mi clítoris mi respiración es jadeante, no puedo parar de gemir mientras el pasa su lengua por todo mi entrada mientras se lleva todo mis jugos. "Me encanta tu sabor, como lo he echado de menos, podría comer solo esto" Mientras vuelve a enterrar su cabeza entre mis piernas, y me chupa y yo llevo mis manos a su pelo y le apreto fuertemente, no quiero que pare."Por favor no pares" Le murmuro mientras adentra los dos dedos centrales en mí, muy profundo y su lengua juega perversamente con mi clítoris. _

_"Vamos dámelo, amor" me grita y estoy a punto, estoy a punto de hacerlo y… _

Ring, Ring

Se levanto de golpe con la frente llena de sudor, aun descolocada, mirando hacia donde procedía el sonido, Rachel maldijo una y otra vez el teléfono. Algo enfadada apago el sonido del teléfono. Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño, justo cuando iba a tener un orgasmo, mientras se imaginaba que Finn le estaba conduciendo a la locura. ¿Por qué tenía que sonar el móvil en ese preciso instante? Ni siquiera miro quien le estaba llamando.

Todavía estaba muy excitada, sentía la ropa interior mojadas por su propia excitación gracias al sueño. Aun con el corazón desbocado, se estiro hacia atrás en la cama mientras cerró los ojos y se imagino a Finn con su uniforme. Gimió en voz baja cuando llevo su propia mano por encima de la ropa en su entrepierna. Necesita acabar ese sueño tan erótico que acababa de tener. Y se empezó a acariciar, mientras se imagino que esos dedos eran los de Finn. No tardo en llegar en llegar al orgasmo, mientras en su mente seguía creando imágenes eróticas de Finn.

Con un gemido fuerte, se quedo descansando en la cama, mientras pensaba en Finn cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Sin ni siquiera mirar quien era, Rachel descolgó el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja.

"¿Finn?" Respondió Rachel de manera inconsciente. "No, pero casi, solo me falta su altura" Murmuro el chico al otro lado del teléfono, con una sonrisa. "Lo siento Kurt, me confundí"

"¿Estas bien, Rachel?" Le pregunto al notar su voz estaba alterada "¿Estas llorando?" "¿Qué? No, estoy perfecta… yo… yo … da igual no tiene importancia" Dijo Rachel cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía darle ese tipo de información ya que estaba segura que su amigo que no quería oír. Kurt lo dejo estar, ya que tenía algo más importante que decirle "Tengo una noticia para ti"

"¿Buena o mala?" Le pregunto Rachel ansiosa "No se, podrías decírmelo tu" Le contesto Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Va, pero cuéntame" Le insto nerviosa Rachel. "¿Por qué no me vienes a buscar a la estación y te cuento?"

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kurt habían ido a Nueva York y para quedarse por fin con ella. Estaba contenta de que él estuviera aquí con ella. A pesar de que había encontrado una gran amiga en Andrea e incluso en Brody no podía echar de menos su amistad tan especial con Kurt.

Iban a compartir piso, y con ayuda de Andrea pudieron encontrar uno, aunque tuvieron que pintarlo y decorarlo ellos mismos, era bastante asequible, además, Andrea vivía apenas a dos calles de allí y eso había facilitado que entre ellos tres se estuviese creando una buena amistad. Sobretodo entre Rachel y Andrea quienes se iban conociendo cada vez más.

Brody seguía apareciendo en la vida de Rachel, e incluso le había ayudado a hacer algún baile para impresionar a Cassandra. Andrea le seguía advirtiendo de que Brody tenía otras intenciones y que no se fiara de él, sin embargo, Rachel a pesar de que notaba la tensión que tenia Brody, quería convencerse de que solo era un amigo. Sabía que amaba a Finn de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Además, Rachel estaba preocupada porque no habían vuelto a recibir ninguna noticia ni llamada de Finn desde hacía tres semanas, ni siquiera Carole había recibido una llamada de su hijo. Y aunque Kurt no quiso comentarle nada a Rachel no pudo evitar comentárselo. Rachel no sabía si le había pasado algo o si estaba molesto por algo. Pero empezaba a ser desesperante.

Aquel día, Kurt y Rachel estaban pintando las paredes de lo que sería su nuevo piso, cuando Kurt al ver a Rachel algo desanimada y ver como empezaba escribir el nombre de Finn por las paredes se ofreció a traer una tarta. Rachel encantada sonrió encantada. Para justo en ese instante la puerta pico. Cuando Kurt fue a abrir se encontró con Brody, quien le traía unas flores.

En ese momento Rachel se sintió halagada porque Brody se hubiera fijado en ella, pero por otra parte se sentía incomoda, por sentirse culpable de que podría estar engañando a Finn.

"Realmente me ha gustado bailar contigo" Rachel le sonrió, convenciéndose de que se puede bailar con otros hombres sin tener que tener nada con ellos. De hecho ella iba a ser una actriz y cantante, y seguramente eso implicaba bailar bailes con otros hombres que no fueran Finn y aquello no debía de suponerle un problema.

Pero cuando Brody le dijo que era sexy y se acerco a ella, queriéndole besar, supo que habia algo que no estaba bien. "Perdona, Brody creo que te estás confundiendo, tengo novio" Vio como Brody se echo para atrás decepcionado. "¿Todavía sigues enamorada de tu novio?"

"Es mi novio, Brody, obviamente que estoy enamorada" Le respondió dándole a entender que no tenia ninguna posibilidad y Brody entendió el mensaje. "¿Entonces no tengo ninguna oportunidad?" Le pregunto Brody. Rachel le miro con una sonrisa. "No, de momento no"

"Bueno espero que sepas que si en algún momento, cortas con él, estoy aquí" Le dijo mientras Rachel le miro sin saber que decir. No podía negar que sentía atracción por Brody, pero sabía que solo era algo físico. "¿Podemos ser amigos, verdad?" Le pregunto Rachel, Brody asintió justo cuando la puerta se abrió y vio como Kurt entro alterado en el apartamento.

"Finn ha tenido un accidente en el ejercito"

* * *

**_COMENTARIO DE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO: _**

**_Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas sobre este capítulo basándome en la serie:_**

**_En primer lugar, creo que Rachel necesitaba un apoyo dentro de NYADA más allá de Brody, ya que todos sabemos qué tipo de apoyo quiere dar Brody. Rachel necesita una amistad de verdad en Nueva York. Entiendo que Rachel por su carácter sea una persona difícil para establecer nuevas amistades, pero aun así, creo que es importante que tenga un apoyo real y sincero dentro de NYADA. Ya que en la serie parece que solo tienen relación entre los del McKinley y desde mi punto de vista, no es demasiado realista. Por ello he creado el personaje de Andrea. _**

**_En segundo lugar, he tenido varias discusiones internas sobre si hacer o no hacer que Finn hable o no con Rachel. En la serie desde el minuto uno de esta temporada no tiene ningún tipo de contacto, ya que se justifica cuando Finn le dijo que la dejaba "libre", de manera que queda en el aire si estaban o no juntos. Entiendo la decisión de Finn de no hablar con ella si es que verdaderamente habrían acabado la relación, sin embargo, en la serie se ve que aun así se siguen considerando pareja, es por ello, que he hecho que sigan manteniendo ese contacto. _**

**_Sé que Brody es un personaje que en general no se le tiene demasiado aprecio y puede que algunas me "odiaran" por meterlo en esta historia, pero por otra parte, creo que es necesario este personaje para hacer replantear algunas cosas... _**

**_Ya dejo de parlotear y me gustaría que me dieseis vuestras opiniones sobre la historia si os gusta o no como la estoy enfocando y que os parece… _**

**_Muchas gracias. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa! Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y todos los que me habéis dejado un rewiers. Aqui os traigo otro capitulo que espero que os guste. Como siempre, espero comentarios, buenos o malos :) Graciasss! Hasta el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

Nada más conocer la noticia, Rachel no dudo en viajar hacia Ohio, donde Finn había sido traslado nada mas operarle para extraerle la bala que se le había incrustado en su pierna. Según le dijo Kurt, había sido un accidente mientras limpiaba el arma y que a pesar de que Carole le había dicho que se pondría bien y que su vida no corría peligro, Rachel quería estar allí, a pesar de la negativa de Finn a que Rachel o Kurt fueran.

Rachel conocía demasiado a Finn como para saber que aquello le había herido el orgullo. Le conocía demasiado como para saber que aquello le había hecho más daño emocionalmente que físicamente y sabia de que la negativa de que ella estuviera allí se debía a ello.

Rachel entro en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson detrás de Kurt con cierta impaciencia de ver a su novio después de tantos meses. Carole quien en ese momento pasaba por delante de la puerta dirección hacia la cocina, se paro para saludarles a ambos con un abrazo muy cariñoso, sobretodo a Rachel a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

"¿Cómo está?" Le pregunto Rachel a Carole con tono preocupada, mientras que la mujer le sonrío. "Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma" Le señalo con la cabeza para que fuera al comedor. Ambos avanzaron hacia el comedor donde Finn con la pierna vendada puesta encima de la mesa miraba un partido de Rugby.

"Mama ¿Quién…?" Empezó a preguntar Finn con la mirada fija en la televisión, pero cuando giro la cabeza y los vio a los dos su rostro cayo entre la sorpresa, la alegría y la vergüenza mirando a Rachel. "Rachel… Kurt… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"Tu madre nos llamo para avisándonos" Rachel fue la primera en hablar mientras le miraba, notando en sus rostro la vergüenza y la sorpresa. En otras ocasiones, Rachel ya se habría abalanzado sobre él para besarle, pero habia algo en el ambiente que le hizo quedarse quieta allí mismo "Le dije que no hacía falta, estoy bien" Respondió Finn mirando a su madre, quizá algo molesto.

"Cielo, creí que Rachel y Kurt tenían derecho a saberlo" Contesto Carole mirando a Finn primero y después desviar la mirada hacia Rachel, mientras se mantenía al lado de ella "Esta un poco quejica últimamente, pero te aseguro que tenía muchas ganas de verte" Le dijo Carole a Rachel. Finn se quejo sobre el comentario de su madre ya que le daba la sensación de que Carole le había dejado en evidencia delante de Rachel. Sin embargo, Rachel solo sonrió a Finn mientras le miro y quien algo avergonzado le dio una media sonrisa.

"Kurt me ayudas a preparar unos tentempiés" Le dijo Carole a Kurt quien acepto, ya que sabía que la pareja necesitaba estar a solas un momento. La pareja miro como Kurt y Carole desapareció del salón, al mismo tiempo que Rachel avanzo hacia el sofá sentándose a su lado. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno, me duele un poco, pero el médico…" Empezó a hablar Finn poniendo su mano en la pierna. "No me refiero a la pierna, Finn" Le corto rápidamente, Finn algo aturdido le miro intentando descifrar a que se refería exactamente "¿Cómo estás tú?" Finn suspiro manteniéndose en silencio durante un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y hablar.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que he vuelto a fracasar de nuevo y he defraudado a mi padre… estoy bien" El tono de su voz se volviéndose más oscura mostrando la ironía en sus palabras. "Finn, no has fracasado, simplemente no salió bien" Le susurro intentándole animar "A veces las cosas no salen como queremos, pero hay otros caminos y otras oportunidades, solo tienes que buscarlas" Finn seguía mirando la televisión y Rachel llevo su mano a su cara y le hizo que le girara para que le mirara "Podemos buscarlas juntos" Rachel sonrió. "¿Tú crees?" Le pregunto Finn, indeciso.

"Por supuesto" Le respondió Rachel, antes de ver como Finn avanzo hacia ella y Rachel no dudo en enmarcar la cara de Finn, acabando con la distancia entre ellos dos. Por fin después de cuatro meses, volvía a sentir ese sabor dulce en su boca, ese sabor que le traia loca. Sintió la punta de su lengua en sus labios. Se besaron durante unos minutos antes de separarse con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Finn desapareció a los pocos segundos y volvió a hablar "Pero me da la sensación que he defraudado a mi padre"

"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Finn" Respondió Carole quien entro en ese instante en el salón y dejaba una bandeja con unas pastas y magdalenas encima de la mesa. La pareja centro la mirada en Carole, para seguirle con la mirada ver como se sentaba enfrente de ellos, junto a Kurt "No tienes que demostrar nada, hijo. Tu padre era excepcional, pero tu no necesitas hacer lo que el hizo para ser como él" Rachel se sintió por un momento incomoda por ver como Carole se emocionaba al recodar al padre de Finn.

"Mama…"

"Tu padre se apunto en el ejercito porque tu abuelo también era militar, pero sé que tu padre no era del todo feliz siéndolo" Hubo un absoluto silencio, mientras Rachel miro a Finn quien estaba visiblemente emocionado por lo que le estaba diciendo Carole, Rachel llevo su mano hacia Finn y se la cogió entrelazándola con ella, dándole así un poco de apoyo. "Finn, quiero que seas feliz, pero quiero que seas feliz en algo que a ti te haga feliz de verdad, ni por tu padre, ni por mí, ni por nadie…" Hablo Carole, mientras las tres personas le miraban intensamente. "Pero tienes que hacerlo por ti, si quieres ser actor o estudiar música o lo que tú quieras, hazlo. No lo dejes de intentar porque creas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno o no vas a poder hacerlo. No te rindas en aquello que realmente te haga feliz" La mirada de Finn se centro en su madre mientras analizaba las palabras que le decía. Observo a Rachel un instante antes de que hablara de nuevo. "El problema es que no sé qué es lo que me hace feliz mama"

"Solo prueba" Intervino Rachel en un susurro, haciendo que la madre de Finn le mirara asintiendo con la cabeza. Carole le sonrió. Sabía que Rachel siempre había sido un gran apoyo para Finn pero verla como estaba allí dándole apoyo emocional le hizo sentirse orgullosa de ella.

"¿Y si vuelvo a fallar?" Murmuro Finn de nuevo. "No estás fallando Finn, es experiencia, te ayudara a creer mucho mas y a encontrar tu camino" Dijo en esta ocasión Kurt, quien estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las intervenciones de Carole y de Rachel.

"Creo que podrías venir a Nueva York con nosotros, probar a venir a las clases abiertas de NYADA conmigo y puedes probar cursos de actores que hay allí, y puede que así encuentres lo que quieres ser" Le propuso Rachel. "Creo que es una gran idea" Aseguro Carole con una sonrisa. Finn se quedo mirando a su madre, a Rachel y a Kurt antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza y murmurar. "Está bien, iré a Nueva York con vosotros" ntes de que se diera cuenta, Rachel se abalanzo sobre él dándole un abrazo más fuerte de lo que esperaba "Au, Au" Se quejo cuando sintió la presión sobre su pierna vendada.

"¿Estás bien?"

* * *

"¿Crees que a Finn le gustara?" Le pregunto a Kurt señalando el cuadro que había comprado hacia unas horas en una tienda de decoración. Kurt abrió un momento la boca para intentar decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró pensando mejor como explicar lo que quería decir. Conociendo a Finn, Kurt supo en seguida que ese cuadro de toques minimalistas y algo extravagante no le iba a gustar nada a Finn.

Finn se estaba todavía recuperando en Ohio de su accidente, mientras que los dos amigos habían vuelto a NYC para acabar con las reformas en su apartamento y seguir con las clases de Rachel de NYADA. Andrea seguía siendo de ayuda para finalizar las obras en el apartamiento. Andrea sonrió al ver la cara de Kurt y supo enseguida que a Finn no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia ese cuadro.

Andrea empezaba ya a conocer poco a poco a los dos amigos y había tenido que lidiar en más de una ocasión con la Rachel insufrible y diva. Andrea era una persona muy intuitiva y sabia que detrás de esa imagen de Rachel era una persona que tenía su gran corazón. Andrea no podía parar de reírse cuando Kurt y Rachel empezaron a discutir sobre cuál sería la opinión de Finn sobre dicho cuadro.

En ese momento, picaron a la puerta y Andrea, quien era la persona que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, fue a abrir riéndose. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba un joven alto, mucho mas alto que ella con una mochila en su hombro. Andrea sonrió reconociéndole enseguida.

"Hola… A ver si me equivoco, ¿Tú debes ser el motivo de la discusión de Barbra y Hummel , verdad?" Finn no se esperaba ese recibimiento, ya que esperaba que Kurt o Rachel le abriera la puerta. El joven algo desconcertado miro un momento hacia atrás buscando de alguna manera una señal de que se había equivocado de apartamento. Finn arrugo la frente y dijo un "¿Qué?" Y Andrea, no pudo más que reírse más cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo iba a pasar genial con ellos tres.

"Yo soy Andrea, tú debes ser Finn, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que Finn asintió con la cabeza "Yo soy una compañera de Rachel" Le dijo mientras le indico que entrara en el apartamento "Ahí tienes a tu novia y a tu hermanastro peleándose por saber si te va a gustar o no, un cuadro…" Finn se adentro un poco más en apartamento escuchando las voces de la discusión, y siguió las voces para encontrárselos en la que sería la habitación de Rachel, discutiendo todavía sobre los colores del cuadro. Los dos amigos no habían escuchado los toques en la puerta y seguían inmersos en esa conversación.

"A mí me gusta donde esta" Dijo en voz alta haciendo que los dos amigos se giraran y lo vieran allí. El rostro de los dos se mostró una sonrisa, y rápidamente Rachel avanzo hacia él dándole un abrazo y un beso. Tras separarse, Finn saludó a Kurt amistosamente.

Tras ello, Rachel empezó a enseñarle el apartamento, detalle por detalle, haciendo que Finn perdiera la concentración al minuto uno de que Rachel le empezara a detallar de que diseñador y de que marca era cada mueble. De hecho, Andrea se dio cuenta de que Finn no estaba escuchando demasiado y se acerco a Kurt mientras le susurro: "Parece que Finn no se está enterando mucho de lo que le está diciendo"

Kurt sonrió y asintió dándole la razón. "Finn hace que escucha y yo creo que Rachel lo sabe, pero ella lo deja"

* * *

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya habían acabado de retocar las habitaciones, los cuatro cenaron pizza y brindaron con algo de alcohol haciendo que todos acabaran un poco borrachos. Entre risas, conversaciones y algún que otro juego, se fue haciendo tarde, de manera que Andrea decidió irse, además de que la pareja se puso demasiado cariñosa en el sofá. De mientras, los tres amigos se pusieron a ver una película.

El hecho de la ausencia de Andrea hizo que la pareja se volviera mas melosa y un tanto desagradable para Kurt quien estaba allí intentando no mirar hacia esa imagen, mientras Finn le besaba el cuello y se escuchaban sonidos no muy agradables. "Por favor os podéis reservar vuestras actividades amatorias para cuando estéis a solas" Dijo cuando ya se estaba haciendo bastante insoportable la situación. Durante unos minutos se quedaron sin hacer nada, pero en menos de cinco minutos, la pareja volvía a estar igual o más cariñosa que antes, haciendo que Kurt apagara la televisión e intentar llamar la atención de la pareja.

"De esto quería yo hablaros" Le dijo Kurt, mientras la pareja que estaba acurrucada en el sofá se le quedo mirando sin entender "Hay ciertas reglas en esta casa y es que esto que veis aquí, el comedor es un sitio sagrado, sé que sois como animales en celo ahora mismo y vuestras hormonas deben estar saltando después de meses de abstinencia, así que por favor manteneros en vuestra habitación que ya tuve una experiencia muy desagradable al respecto" Finn bajo la mirada avergonzada " Lo mismo ocurre con la cocina, os recuerdo que es donde comemos, no para hacer marranadas y mi habitación también es sagrada, nada de utilizar mis sabanas o mi cama para algún tipo de fetichismo sexual raro que tengáis" Finn se le quedo mirando intentando analizar sus palabras con una ceja levantada y la boca entreabierta para mostrar su desconcierto.

"¿Y el lavabo?" Pregunto Rachel, mientras su rostro mostraba claramente que se estaba intentando aguantar la risa mientras Finn le miro sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de broma. Kurt se le quedo mirando con cara de asco. "Estáis enfermos" Le dijo Kurt, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Finn se encogía de hombros divertido. Tras unos minutos donde la pareja se seguía riendo, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Finn volvió a hablar.

"Rach, ha dicho que en sus sabanas y en su cama… pero de su cómoda y su sillón no ha dicho nada" Murmuro Finn totalmente serio, haciendo que por un momento se le quedo mirando para ver si estaba o no en serio, hasta que Rachel no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

"OS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO" Se escucho desde la habitación de Kurt como gritaba desesperado "Y NO, CUALQUIER ZONA DE MI HABITACIÓN ESTA VETADA PARA VOSOTROS DOS" La pareja se empezó a reír aun mas fuerte.

"Entonces, nos vamos al único lugar donde está permitido hacer marranadas" Dijo Finn en un susurro en la oreja de Rachel e imitando la voz de su hermanastro, mientras Rachel se comenzó a reír aunque dijo entre risas. "¿Pero Finn, nos podría escuchar?"

"No haremos ruido" Le prometió Finn, mientras la cogió en brazos con cuidado y se fue directo hacia su cama. Rachel no sabía si iba a poder cumplir esa promesa, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba a su novio y le necesita más que un sueño erótico. Ahora lo tenía enfrente de carne y hueso. Pero esa promesa quedo olvidada completamente cuando Finn le empezó a besar.

La lengua de Finn entro dentro de su boca, saboreando entre su propio sabor mezclado con sabor a alcohol, pero apenas le importaba. Los besos se fueron haciendo más y más apasionados mientras los cuerpos se rozaban entre ellos. Rachel abrió las piernas mas dejando que las caderas golpearan suavemente contra su entrepierna. De repente se vieron envuelto en una espiral de pasión. Las manos de Rachel no tardaron en despojar del jersey gris del cuerpo de Finn. Rodaron por la cama mientras se fueron quitando la ropa pieza por pieza, quedándose en ropa interior. Los cuerpos estaban completamente encajados mientras que se besaban y Rachel noto la dureza contra su estomago.

"Cuanto te había echado de menos" Le susurro Finn, pero Rachel apenas le escucho y siguió besando el cuello, mientras sus manos fueron encima de la fina tela de los calzoncillos, y envolvió su mano en su erección, acariciándole suavemente. Los gemidos de Finn eran bastante pronunciados, tanto que Rachel tuvo que poner su boca encima de la suya para evitar que Kurt escuchara algo. Gimió contra su boca cuando metió su mano por la cinturilla del calzoncillo y le rodeo con su pequeña mano. Rachel sonrió de satisfacción. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que verle excitado mientras le tocaba le excitaba más. "Tócame, por favor, Finn, tócame" Le susurro contra su boca. Y Finn no dudo ni un momento en llevar su mano por encima de la tela de las braguitas de Rachel, donde ya había una mancha de humedad que se traspasaba.

Finn paso sus dedos haciendo que se abriera su carne y presiono suavemente sus dedos con suavidad haciendo que Rachel suspirara al mismo tiempo que ella seguía acariciándole. Los dos se acariciaban mutuamente entre besos, suspiros y gemidos .

"Cielo, no voy a durar mucho si sigues acariciando así" Le susurro Finn. Rachel asintió se separo de él y le despojo de su ropa interior. Finn se quedo estirado para ver cómo su novia se inclinaba hacia su mesita de noche cogiendo un preservativo del cajón. Finn pensó que su novia le pondría el preservativo, pero se sorprendió cuando agacho su rostro, saco su lengua y la pasó por toda su longitud "Ufff, Rach"

La joven levanto la vista para centrarlos en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que puso su lengua en contacto con la punta de su pene. Rachel comenzó a jugar con ella sin perder la mirada en los ojos oscuros de placer. "Por favor Rach, para, que no voy a durar mucho" Le dijo llevando sus manos a su pelo. Sonrió con malicia lamiéndose los labios, saboreando el sabor de él. Rachel se quedo sentada a su lado rompió el aluminio con sus dientes y con suavidad, le puso el preservativo. Tras ello, Rachel se quito su propia ropa interior, se puso a horcajadas encima de él. Se quedo quieta durante un instante asi, rozando su centro contra toda su longitud. Hasta que Finn la cogió de la cintura par que parara sus movimientos. Rachel le hizo caso, se posiciono contra su entrada y se fue introduciendo poco a poco su miembro dentro de suyo. Rachel gimió al sentir como se iba adentrando hasta el fondo. Y cuando estuvo profundamente en su interior dándose quieta encima de él deleitándose de esa sensación que tanto había echado de menos.

Rachel acarició sus pectorales y comenzó a cabalgar encima de él, primero lentamente para ir aumentando cada vez los movimientos. Finn suspiro llevando sus manos a sus caderas y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza centrando la mirada en la unión de los dos cuerpos, para ver como desaparecía completamente en ella.

No tardo en levantar su cuerpo, quedando sentado, llevando sus manos hacia el broche del sujetador y quitárselo que era lo único que tenía en su cuerpo. De mientras, Rachel seguía rebotando encima de él cada vez con más velocidad. Finn admiro sus tetas como se movían gracias al movimiento de la joven. Llevo sus labios a hacia su pezón izquierdo, quien lo succiono hasta que sintió como el pezón se ponía duro y arrugado contra su boca, su lengua lo rodeo mientras ella seguía revotando encima suyo. Él intentaba mantener el pezón en la boca, mientras se pasaba de chupar y lamer un pezón al otro pezón para darle las mismas atenciones.

Los gemidos se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, mientras que Rachel no paro de moverse encima suyo cabalgando cada vez con más fuerte. Mientras que Finn le besaba y chupaba sus pezones mientras lo sentía como se adentraba más profundamente en ella.

Los susurros de su nombre, los chasquidos de carnes y de la humedad inundaban toda habitación. En un momento determinado el joven le hizo rodar en la cama, para dejar a Rachel tumbada contra su espalda y ponerse el encima de ella, mientras se adentraba más profundamente en ella, con sus piernas en sus brazos, haciendo que la penetración fuera aun más profunda. Bajo su rostro para besarle y movió sus caderas lentamente dentro de ella, volviendo poco a poco a acelerar el ritmo, cada vez con muchas más intensidad, haciendo que los gemidos volverán a ser mas y mas fuertes. Y sin poderlo retener, Finn sintió como la presión se acumulaba en su estomago y se acabo en su preservativo.

"Lo siento, cariño, lo siento" Murmuro preocupado Finn segundos después al darse cuenta de que a Rachel todavía le quedaba bastante para llegar a su orgasmo. "No pasa nada" Le susurro Rachel con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su rostro y Finn le beso su mano para después bajar su rostro y besar sus labios. Durante unos minutos se quedaron así intensamente. "Dame un minuto y te recompensare" Le susurro Finn antes de separarse de ella y desaparecer para ir al baño.

Rachel se quedo allí estirada en la cama aun bastante excitada, cerró los ojos mientras llevo sus propias manos hacia su centro, se acaricio con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, sus dedos hundiéndose en su propia humedad. Y eso fue lo que se encontró Finn cuando volvió a entrar. Se quedo mirándola como se acariciaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer y la pasión. Rachel no se dio ni cuenta que estaba siendo observada hasta que Finn se subió a la cama y empezó a besar el dorso de Rachel, sintiendo las tetas rozándole suavemente, mientras bajo para besar su cintura.

Se fue acercando cada vez más a la entrepierna, la cual estaba brillante de la cantidad de humedad que rebosaba de ella. Finn le lamió los muslos suavemente y después los besó para ver la respiración de Rachel se volvió en un intenso jadeo. Finn empezó a lamer aun más cerca del interior del muslo, muy lentamente y sutilmente dio besos en los labios menores, haciendo que sus labios se llevaran la humedad que había en ellos. Rachel podía sentir esos besos y tiernos besos allí abajo y Finn veía como su chica se estaba humedeciendo aun más si era posible. Finn le abrió los labios vaginales con los dedos para después pasar la lengua por el clítoris con movimientos circulares, yendo cada vez más rápido, mientras sentía como la entrepierna de Rachel empezaba a palpitar. Rachel llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Finn apretándolo más hacia su carne, mientras que ella doblaba sus piernas llevando sus pies a sus hombros.

Finn cogió sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas mientras le seguía chupando cada vez más rápido. "Ohh dios mio, Finn" Finn siguió jugando con su lengua en círculos, sacándolo y chupándole el clítoris entero, mojándolo entero. Agarro sus piernas para que no las cerrara y apretó aun más la lengua, absorbió el clítoris con su boca y continuo en círculos, mientras Rachel no dejaba de jadear, gemir y de mojarse más. Finn se separo un momento metiendo dos dedos en su apertura volviendo a llevar dentro de su apertura. Los movió intensamente de a dentro hacia fuera cada vez más rápido. Rachel dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Finn sintió como las paredes suaves se comenzaron apretar contra sus dedos. Rachel soltó un gemido gutural fuerte mientras Finn sentía como su clítoris palpitaba contra sus labios.

Finn siguió jugando con sus labios, llevándose así toda la humedad en ellos, saboreando ese dulce sabor que le encantaba. Y allí dejo sus labios hasta que noto que Rachel se estabilizo, separándose de ella y subiendo su cuerpo, para buscar sus labios y besarla suavemente y dulcemente sintiendo como se estremecía contra su cuerpo de los últimos atisbos de pasión. Se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos antes de que Rachel sintiera como el pene estaba endurecido de nuevo contra su muslo. "Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso" Murmuro Rachel.

Rachel se separo de él, quedando tumbado contra su espalda y gateo hacia abajo para quedar a pocos centímetros del pene duro de Finn. Rachel se mordió el labio y observo el pene se retorcía bajo su mirada. Lo cogió con su mano y lo llevo a su boca.

La lengua de Rachel se arremolino en la punta de su polla, y apretó su mano en su miembro, Finn gruño y se quejo intentando no mover sus caderas para no meter su pene en su boca de golpe, aunque era lo que quería, que dejara de hacerle sufrir de esa manera. Tan pronto como Rachel inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca tanto como pudo y empujo hacia abajo directa a su garganta. "Mierda, Rachel, joder" Finn se agarro fuertemente a su cabello, mientras se deslizo por su garganta, mientras la nariz le rozaba su vientre. Finn supo que se moría en ese preciso instante, cuando sintió que Rachel retrocedió y lo deslizo profundamente en su garganta de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal sensación, lo saco un momento de la boca, lo bombeo con sus manos unas cuantas veces antes de volver a meterlo en su boca. Ella lo chupo y lamió, y suavemente rozo sus dientes contra él con cuidado y en ese instante, Finn sintió que sus músculos se apretaron sintiendo la sensación familiar de que estaba a punto de correrse. Y Rachel abrió su boca, dejando acabarse en ella y lo dejo deslizarse por completo y moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo hasta que dejo Finn terminara de estremecerse en su boca.

Finn agarro el pelo y con suavidad tiro de ella hacia arriba, mientras que con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, la cogió de los hombros para que subiera a su cuerpo. "Tu eres… tan increíblemente increíble" le susurro casi sin aliento y tiro de ella para abrazarla por los hombros, y besándola suavemente. Él le abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se apoyo contra su pecho mientras Finn busco la sabana tapándolos a ambos. Apretó los labios una vez más contra los suyos, sintiendo la lengua al fondo de su boca, pero en juego de lenguas entre romántico, dulce y pasión.

Tras separarse, Finn puso sus labios contra su pelo besándole. Y asi se quedaron durante unos instantes. "¿Estas bien?" Susurro Finn a Rachel para asegurarse de que estaba bien. "Perfecta" Le sonrió dulcemente antes de que Rachel besara su torso desnudo. Antes de volver a poner su mejilla en su torso, escuchando los latidos del corazón se iban normalizando. Finn le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y Rachel cerró los ojos. "Gracias" Le susurro Rachel, algo desconcertado, Finn dejo de acariciar su pelo confundido "¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Finn.

"Por estar aquí, te echaba mucho de menos" Le respondió Rachel susurro suavemente "Yo también a ti, mucho, cariño" Se quedaron un momento en silencio simplemente pensando. Rachel se dio cuenta de que aun tenían algunas cosas que aclarar, conversaciones pendientes desde hacía cuatro meses. Pero Rachel no quería destrozar ese precioso momento y simplemente se abrazo más fuerte a él. Quizá tendrían una conversación pendiente, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo.

"Kurt nos matara" Susurro cuando se dio cuenta del ruido que habían hecho. Finn le beso la frente intentando no pensar mucho en su hermanastro. "Espero que se haya dormido hace rato" Murmuro algo preocupado. "Yo también" Se rio Rachel.

Rachel noto como el cansancio se iba apoderando de ella y le beso, para después darse la vuelta y posicionarse para dormir. Finn encajo su cuerpo desnudo al suyo mientras le abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos y por unos instantes la observo como Rachel se iba quedando dormida. Él inclino sus labios y le beso en la mejilla, susurrando un "Te quiero" que supuso que Rachel ya no escucharía ya que estaría profundamente dormida. Pero cuando cerró los ojos Finn, de repente escucho un suave "Yo también te quiero"

* * *

Cuando Finn abrió los ojos le costó darse cuenta que estaba en Nueva York. Había pasado por diferentes camas en los últimos meses que le era difícil saber donde estaba, el ejército, su casa y ahora NYC. Se movió buscando el contacto con su novia, y allí estaba Rachel durmiendo a escasos centímetros de él, con la boca entre abierta, sus cabellos alborotados. Por unos momentos se quedo mirándole antes de que Finn bajara su rostro y besara suavemente su hombro, sintiendo como se despertó.

"Buenos días" se escucho la voz adormilada de Rachel, quien busco la posición más cómoda para rodearle el cuello y besarle. "Adoro que la primera imagen que vea cuando abra los ojos seas tú" Susurro contra sus labios, mientras sintió como Rachel se avergonzaba y se ponía completamente roja "Oh dios Finn"

Casi una hora más tarde, la pareja salía de la habitación tras haberse negado a salir de la cama y estar durante un buen rato solo hablando y besándose. Con una gran sonrisa la pareja apareció en el comedor, mientras veían como Kurt, estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo su bol con cereales y leche de soja.

"Buenos días, Kurt" le saludo Rachel con una sonrisa, pero sin embargo vieron como su amigo, les hecho una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Ambos se miraron entre sí, sin entender nada.

"Que sepáis que lo que dije ayer iba muy enserio, y os recuerdo que esta casa no tiene puertas ni paredes, solo tenemos unas cortinas que de momento no tienen efecto insonorizado" La pareja entendió a que se refería y Finn se puso de completamente rojo mientras intento centrar su mirada en la preparación de su propio desayuno y evitar mirar a Kurt al menos durante todo el desayuno. Como era domingo, la pareja junto a Kurt y Andrea aprovecho para salir a pasear y visitar algunos de los lugares más característicos de la ciudad.

En un momento determinado Andrea y Rachel se pusieron a hablar juntas, mientras que Kurt se puso al lado de Finn quien todavía no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. "Finn, me puedes mirar a la cara ya… tampoco escuche mucho. Gracias a los tapones de los oídos, solo una frase que mejor no la reproduzco, pero que me hizo tener pesadillas. Así que ya sabéis…" Le dijo Kurt mientras caminaban por el parque de Tompkins. Finn con las manos en los bolsillos, miro hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Kurt. Su hermanastro decidió cambiar de tema para haber si así conseguía que Finn se relajara un poco "¿Has decidido ya que vas a hacer?"

"No tengo ni idea" Finn le miro por miro a la cara mientras le contestaba con absoluta sinceridad, volviéndose a encoger de hombros. "No se que voy a hacer con mi futuro" "¿Te apuntaras a NYADA?" Le pregunto Kurt. "No lo sé, kurt, no veo que tenga ninguna cualidad para poder entrar, quizá lo mejor sería buscar un trabajo, o no sé qué es lo que haré" Murmuro completamente derrotado, pero su hermano parecía insistente sobre que era lo que iba a hacer. "¿Por qué no pruebas a ir a las clases abiertas de NYADA? Y así puedes ver si crees que eres o no capaz" Le dijo justo cuando Rachel y Andrea se pusieron a su lado y les intentaron convencer de ir al Starburks.

* * *

Finn silbaba mientras bostezo al mismo tiempo que conseguía pasar el nivel dos de un videojuego. Era el único momento que podía jugar, ya que cuando su hermanastro o Rachel estaba por allí no podía jugar, así que aprovechando que Kurt hablaba por Skype con Blaine y que Rachel estaba en el ducha, era el momento ideal, pero justo en ese preciso momento, la melodía de su móvil empezó a sonar, haciendo que Finn parara en seco la partida. "Oh, es Mrs. Shue" murmuro para sí mismo algo desconcertado, con un poco de confusión sobre cuál sería el motivo de su llamada, Finn le dio al botón de responder la llamada.

"Hola Mrs. Shue" Le respondió rápidamente. "Hola, Finn, me encontré con tu madre el otro día y me contó lo de la pierna ¿Quería saber cómo estás?" Le hablo Will con su tono preocupado. Finn suspiro y agradeció la preocupación "Bien, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias"

"Bueno en realidad te llamaba porque tu madre me dijo que estabas un poco confuso sobre que vas a hacer ahora y he pensado en hacerte una propuesta, que creo que te pueda interesar" Hubo un silencio, antes de que Finn le preguntara cual era esta propuesta y Will no tardaba en responderle "Necesito una persona que se haga cargo del Glee Club durante unos meses que voy a estar fuera y he pensado que tú podrías ser esa persona"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Para este capitulo, he utilizado varias canciones, por si quereis escucharlas mientras lo leeis: **_

_**1- Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You - Glenn Medeiros**_

_**2 - **__**When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating**_

_**3 - ******__I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Glee_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Finn dejo el móvil de nuevo en la mesa, había pasado casi una semana desde que Will le había llamado para hacerle esa propuesta, pero todavía no le había dado una respuesta, de hecho le había pedido tiempo para poder pensar sobre ello. Ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Rachel, ni a Kurt.

Esa semana viviendo oficialmente en Nueva York no estaba siendo como esperaba. Había ido a las clases de Rachel de NYADA y desde el momento en que entro en ella, se dio cuenta que ese mundo no era para él. Ella era perfecta para ello, la actuación, el baile, el canto, pero él… no se veía en ese mundo. Seguía perdido, sin saber que quería hacer. Lo único bueno de estar allí, era sin duda que estaba con Rachel todos los días, vivía con ella y dormía con ella cada día. Aunque se tendría que acostumbrar a algunas de sus manías, pero más a allá de eso, todo era perfecto. Se suponía que con solo eso debería ser feliz y en parte lo era, era muy feliz con ella, pero necesitaba sentirse realizado, sentirse que era útil y no un inútil como se sentía ahora. Necesitaba buscar un motivo.

Era viernes por la tarde y Finn estaba estirado en el sofá viendo la primera parte de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la muerte mientras esperaba que Rachel llegara de un ensayo. Normalmente, solía ver las películas de Harry Potter junto a Kurt pero el joven había viajado hacia Ohio para pasar el fin de semana allí, junto a su padre y a su novio. La culpa de que estuviera viendo Harry Potter había sido precisamente de Kurt, ya que al pasarse tantas tardes juntos en el apartamento, Kurt le había insistido en ver la saga completa. Aunque al principio se mostro reacio, finalmente acepto y no podía negar que le gustaba. Especialmente en estas últimas películas que estaban tan interesantes.

Cuando Rachel llego, la película estaba a punto de terminar y las pizzas justo acaban de llegar. Así que, aprovechando que era la primera vez que estaban solos en el apartamento, se sentaron en el suelo y comieron pizza, poniendo la música en el Ipad en el modo aleatorio, mientras ambos hablaban.

Casi una hora más tarde ambos se habían acabado la pizza, más bien Finn se había comido una pizza entera y parte de la de Rachel. "Vas a explotar" le dijo Rachel, entre dientes riéndose y Finn le sonrió, antes de morder otro trozo de pizza.

"Estoy lleno" Murmuro Finn, mientras ambos se sentaron el sofá y Rachel negó con la cabeza, pero soltando una risita. Rachel se apoyo contra el sofá, con su codo en el respaldo del mueble y llevo su mano a su pelo acariciándole suavemente. "Finn necesito que me ayudes, para encontrar una canción para cantar en la próxima clase de Carmen" Finn le miro agotado por haber comido tanto. "Claro, pero ¿ahora?" Le gustaba ayudar a Rachel, pero en ese momento no le apetecía ponerse a buscar música, solo quería estar con ella.

"No" murmuro Rachel, con una sonría "¿Qué quieres hacer?" Le pregunto Rachel, intentando saber que intenciones tenía Finn. Pero al parecer, Rachel intuyo mal, porque simplemente Finn se encogió de hombros y abrió sus brazos y le abrazo. "No sé, que te apetece a ti" Rachel esperaba que Finn se le intuyera o que le provocara, ya que ambos disponían de apartamento para ellos dos sin que estuviera Kurt de por medio.

"Cualquier cosa mientras sea contigo" Le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y Finn le correspondió suavemente. En ese preciso momento, la música que estaba puesta en el Ipad con los altavoces empezó a sonar la canción "_Nothing's gonna change my love for you" _ Sin esperarlo, Finn la cogió de la muñeca obligándola a levantarse del sofá.

"Finn, ¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto sorprendida "Vamos a bailar un poco, ¿No quieres?" Al ver su rostro, Finn se quedo quieto aun con su mano cogiéndole la muñeca preguntándole con algo de indecisión. Rachel le sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar "Por supuesto que si" Se acerco a él, abriendo sus brazos poniéndolos en su cuello, mientras se apoyo contra él. Ambos se empezaron a moverse juntos lentamente con las primeras notas de la canción. En un suave susurro, Rachel murmuro "Me encanta" haciendo sonreír a Finn.

**_(Nothing's gonna change my love for you - Glenn )_**

_If I had to live my life without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

_With you I see forever, oh, so clearly_

_I might have been in love before_

_But it never felt this strong_

La cabeza cayó suavemente sobre el pecho de Finn al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música. Los brazos de Finn le rodeaban suavemente su cuerpo, apretándole al suyo, creando un ambiente realmente íntimo y único. Rachel sentía como si cada una de las palabras de la canción la estuviera cantando ella.

_Our dreams are young and we both know_

_They'll take us where we want to go_

_Hold me now, touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

Se movían lentamente sintiendo como la música y el amor se fluía por ese gran salón. Podía sentir como el corazón de Finn latir bajo su mejilla. La mano de Finn subió hacia el pelo de Rachel acariciándoselo suavemente, mientras ella escuchaba la respiración de Finn contra su pelo.

_Nothings gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_If the road ahead is not so easy_

_Our love will lead the way for us_

_Like a guiding star_

_I'll be there for you if you should need me_

_You don't have to change a thing_

Finn quería que ese momento durara para siempre tenerla en sus brazos, bailando, sentir esa conexión que había construido en ese momento. Rachel se separo un momento abrió los ojos y le miro, esa mirada de amor absoluto que vio en sus labios. Bastaban las palabras, no hacía falta decir nada para saber que el amor que se tenían ambos era sincero y precioso. Finn sonrió y llevo su mano a la mejilla acariciándole y bajo su rostro hasta unir sus labios, un beso suave, tierno.

_I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share the view_

_I'll help you see forever too_

_Hold me now, touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love _

Los suaves movimientos estaban detenidos en un beso que duro un suspiro para ellos dos. Finn quería más pero permitió que Rachel se separara de él y volviera a apoyar su mejilla en su pecho y Finn puso sus labios en su pelo respirando el suave aroma del champú.

_Nothings gonna change my love for you_

_You oughta know by now how much I love you_

_The world may change my whole life through_

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_If the road ahead is not so easy_

_Our love will lead the way for us_

_Like a guiding star_

_I'll be there for you if you should need me_

_You don't have to change a thing_

La música llego a su fin y ambos se separaron para darse otro suave beso. "Deberíamos hacer más esto" Rachel afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón. La música del aleatorio cambio de ritmo y empezó a sonar la canción de "Smile" de Lily Allen. Rachel la reconoció al instante y se quedo mirando a Finn con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba: "¿Te acuerdas?" El joven se rio, mientras ambos se pusieron a cantar dicha canción tal y como habían hecho hacia años con la música de fondo.

Durante un tiempo simplemente estuvieron bailando (o intentándolo en el caso de Finn) y cantando por todo el gran salón, canciones como "My Life Sucks Without You", "Love Shack", y muchas más, aunque muchas de ellas que las habían cantado en el Glee Club. Finn se intento sentarse en el sofá cansado de bailar pero Rachel le cogió del brazo para que siguiera bailando con ella. Tras varios bailes descompasados y risas Finn se sentó derrotado negándose a bailar mas, mientras Rachel se reía, "¿Ya te rendiste?"

"No, un gran bailarín como yo nunca se rinde, solo necesito descansar" Dijo haciendo reír a Rachel. La joven se acomodo encima de sus piernas y aprovecho para besarle un suave beso que duro bastante. Se separaron un instante para coger aire y justo cuando Finn se acerco de nuevo, Rachel se separo de él poniéndose de pie.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo de repente Rachel haciendo que Finn se quedara completamente confuso porque su novia se hubiera separado de él en ese momento. "El otro día Andrea se quedo a dormir y estuvimos jugando a un juego con Kurt, pensé que sería un poco infantil, pero honestamente me lo pase bien y descubrí muchas cosas de Kurt que no sabía" Murmuro Rachel haciendo que Finn se le quedara mirando completamente perdido, había hablado muy rápido y no sabía de que le estaba hablando. "Nunca adivinarías quien le dio el primer beso a Kurt, pero eso da igual, podemos jugar tú y yo ahora" Finn mostro su cara de confundido mientras veía como Rachel se sentaba en el sofá a su lado, sin rozarse, y se disponía a jugar a algún tipo de juego que él no sabía.

Finn estaba algo aturdido por como la noche estaba cambiando de rumbo. "Supongo que habrás jugado alguna vez, se llama 'Reto o verdad' es simple, decides sobre una de esas dos: si eliges Reto, yo te pongo un reto que debes cumplir y si dices verdad te hago una pregunta y me tienes que decir la verdad y después me toca a mí" Finn sabia a la perfección en que consistía ese juego, pero dejo que Rachel se lo explicara, porque sabía que aunque le dijera que sabía en qué consistía el juego se lo iba a explicar igual.

"¿Lo entiendes?" Finn asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pensando que quizá no estaría tan mal jugar un rato con su novia.

"Empiezo yo, elijo verdad" murmuro Finn. Rachel se pensó la pregunta durante un instante antes de empezarle a preguntar "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te enamoraste?" Finn sonrió a la misma vez que soltó un suspiro "Rach, ya sabes la respuesta" Pero Rachel solo encogió de hombros, apoyándose mejor contra el sofá esperando a que Finn le contestara "Contesta Finn. Si no me lo dices no lo sé" Finn se le quedo mirando, nunca había tenido vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos delante de Rachel, pero en aquel momento sintió un poco, así que se apresuro a responder "Contigo, Rachel" Rachel sonrió orgullosa. Aunque sabía la respuesta, Rachel quería oírlo de su boca.

"Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Verdad o reto?" Murmuro Finn.

"Elijo **verdad**" Respondió Rachel

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?" Le pregunto Finn haciendo que Rachel le sonriera con dulzura. "Tus bailes, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus ojos, tu cara, tu altura, tu inocencia, tu lealtad, tu personalidad… todo" Finn se le quedo mirando torciendo el rostro en desaprobación, ya que no le no le había contestado como debería. "No me mires así, es imposible, decir algo que me guste más" Finn negó con la cabeza pero dejo la respuesta por válida. "Aunque pensándolo bien, lo que más me gusta de ti, el gran corazón que tienes" Finn sonrió satisfecho antes de volver a elegir.

"**Reto**" Eligio Finn, antes de que Rachel le preguntara.

Vio como Rachel sonrió de una manera que le gusto nada y antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando, Rachel añadió. "Baila Gagman Stile" La cara de Finn cayó por completo en sorpresa "¿Qué? No…" negó con la cabeza, sentándose mejor en el sofá. "Tienes que hacerlo" le dijo Rachel, obligándole a levantarse "Solo te quieres reír de mi" Le acuso Finn, con cara de enfadado.

"No es verdad, adoro tus bailes me parecen muy sexys" Finn le miro con cara de enfado, pero finalmente con un suspiro lo vio como se levantaba, se posiciono delante de ella, cruzo sus manos tal y como hace el baile y empezó a cantarla y a bailar. Rachel no paraba de reír hasta que Finn se sentó en el sofá algo enfadado. Rachel dejo de reírse y avanzo hacia él besándole la mejilla. "Eres tan adorable y tan sexy" Y en ese momento se le olvido el enfado.

"**Verdad**" Murmuro Rachel.

"¿Cuándo te diste tu primer beso?" Le pregunto Finn, sin apenas pensar dándose cuenta de que quizá no era la mejor pregunta, ya que imaginarse a Rachel besándose con otro chico, aunque sea en su adolescencia, no era "No lo recuerdo, pero creo que tendría 12 o 13 años, y el chico era un estúpido" Arrugo su cara en señal de que no tenía un buen recuerdo. "Besaba bastante mal" Añadió haciendo reír a Finn.

"**Verdad**" Murmuro Finn.

"¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido cuando nos besamos en el auditorio?" Finn cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de que tendría que comentar todo. Era la segunda vez que le hacia esa pregunta y quizá era el momento de comentarle la verdad de una vez. "Bueno, yo tenía un problema con bueno… bueno" Repitió atrabancándose. Rachel se le quedo mirando sin entender que pasaba "Finn… ¿Qué problema tenias? ¿Quinn?" Finn negó con la cabeza mientras abrió la boca. "No, no… cuando nos besamos, me emocione demasiado y … acabe antes de tiempo" Rachel se le quedo mirando incrédula. "Me estás diciendo que cuando nos besamos te excitaste" Finn asintió "Lo siento" susurro Finn. "Lo siento ¿Por qué? No, Finn, no me molesta… Honestamente, me siento halagada" Le sonrió, mientras le daba un beso.

"**Reto**" dijo Rachel.

Finn se quedo pensativo por un instante, mordiéndose el labio, hasta que finalmente se decidió. "Bésame en alguna parte del cuerpo que prefieras, durante un minuto" Rachel asintió con la cabeza, viendo que Finn ya empezaba a caldear un poco el ambiente, así que espero a que Finn pusiera el cronometro del móvil y se acerco a él encantada llevando sus labios hacia el cuello. Suavemente empezó a besarle, notando como la respiración de Finn se iba a haciendo cada vez mas y mas desigual. Rachel sabia que el cuello era uno de los puntos débiles de Finn, y no dudo en aprovechar ese minuto en besar, lamer sus puntos débiles, mientras el joven estiro el cuello hacia un lado para que tuviera más espacio. Cuando el cronometro sonó Rachel, se separo de él con una sonrisa viendo como se había quedado con la respiración algo agitada y bajo la mirada hacia sus pantalones, viendo como estaban un poco más abultados que de lo normal.

"**Verdad**" Decidió Finn.

"¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más?" Finn sabia a la perfección que parte de su cuerpo le gustaba más, pero no sabía si decírselo iba a ser o no apropiado. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, abrió la boca y sus ojos cayeron involuntariamente hacia sus pechos. "Finn, responde" Le llamo la atención Rachel, esperando con impaciencia "Tus… pechos" murmuro Finn finalmente, Rachel arrugo la frente confusa "¿De verdad?" Rachel se miro sus propios pechos tapados por una camisa blanca y un sujetador blanco. "Son muy pequeños" Finn vio como Rachel se paso las manos por sus pechos tapados y los apretó un poco, como midiéndoselos y se mordió el labio, haciendo que Finn, se imaginara sus pechos imaginándoselos desnudos con los pezones duros y marrones "Me encantan" le dijo finalmente Finn, haciendo que Rachel sonrió al verle la cara, de placer que ya conocía muy bien.

"**Verdad**" susurró Rachel.

Finn se quedo pensativo, y se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba rato pensando "¿Te gusta como soy en la cama?" Rachel noto sus dudas en esa pregunta y sin dudarlo le respondió "Finn me encantas, te lo puedo asegurar, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo" Finn sonrió satisfecho y contento.

"Verdad" Dijo Finn

"¿Quién es mejor en la cama Santana o yo?" Finn se le quedo mirando, no sabiendo si aquella pregunta fuera la más adecuada. "Rach…" le empezó a decir. "No me voy a enfadar, Finn" Murmuro Rachel al ver sus dudas, pero en su interior se creó celos porque Finn pudiera pensar que Santana era mejor que ella. "Creo que no se puede comparar, Rach… Conoces a Santana, tenía mucha experiencia, a pesar de que, bueno es lesbiana… Pero, con ella, fue mi primera vez…" Vio como Rachel mostro su rostro algo más tenso y Finn se apresuro a aclarar "Pero no significo mucho para mí, ya sabes, fue solo sexo. Tú no tenias experiencia, es verdad, pero honestamente, estaba mucho más nervioso contigo que con ella y significo muchísimo para mí lo que paso entre nosotros" Rachel sonrió "Y si pudiera volvería hacia atrás el tiempo para que mi primera vez fuera contigo. Pero Rachel espero que sepas que no cambiaría ni un minuto contigo por pasarlo con otra mujer, ni Santana, ni ninguna otra persona" Ante aquellas últimas palabras Rachel sintió que le se ensanchaba el corazón y sentía como su autoestima crecía a pasos agigantados "Aun así, Rachel te puedo asegurar que eres increíble, me vuelves absolutamente loco y no tienes que envidiarle en nada a Santana" A Rachel se le ilumino la cara absolutamente mientras vio una mirada que conocía muy bien, esa mirada que le traía loco.

"**Reto**" Murmuro Rachel.

Finn se le quedo mirando pensando que quizá era el momento de pasar a la acción. "Quítate el sujetador sin quitarte la camisa" Rachel sonrió satisfecha. Por fin, ese juego se estaba poniendo interesante. Llevo sus manos a su espalda, metiéndolas bajo la camisa, desabrochando el broche, se metió las manos por las mangas bajando así los tirantes del sujetador y metió las manos bajo la camisa y lo extrajo. Rachel sabía que sus pezones se marcaban contra su camisa y sabia que al ser blanca, se trasparentaba bastante, pero simplemente sonrió mientras se sentía mas excitada. Finn sin duda no dudo en mirar sus pechos duros, muy duros.

"**Verdad**" Murmuro Finn.

"¿Tienes alguna fantasía sexual sin cumplir?" A Rachel le sorprendió con la rapidez que Finn le respondió. "Tener relaciones sexuales en algún lugar donde nos puedan pillar, en la playa, en el probador de alguna tienda…"Murmuro Finn mientras se le quedaba mirando los pezones que se le transparentaban. Rachel sin embargo, estaba mas pendiente de acordarse de esos sitios para algún día podrían cumplir algunas de sus fantasías y también poder cumplir alguna suya propia.

**"Verdad**" Dijo Rachel

"¿Qué postura sexual te gusta más?" Rachel sonrió antes de hablar "Me encanta cuando yo estoy a horcajadas encima de ti. Me encanta. Te siento muy adentro mío y si encima, me besas los pezones aun mas" Finn le miro con la cara de placer mientras sentía como sus pantalones estaban a punto de estallar.

"**Reto**" Dijo Finn.

Rachel sonrió maléficamente, la joven se levanto dejando a Finn completamente desorientado y ver como Rachel se dirigía hacia la habitación y volvió con un pañuelo oscuro. "Te voy a vendar los ojos y tendrás que adivinar que tres partes de mi cuerpo, pero solo puedes utilizar la boca. No me puedes tocar, no puedes utilizar las manos. Solo la boca" Finn asintió a las instrucciones de Finn antes de que Rachel se inclinara sobre él pasándole el pañuelo por su cabeza y atándoselo. Tras ello, Finn escucho los sonidos para después sentir como se movía enfrente de él sin rozarle y de repente una parte de su cuerpo estaba contra sus labios. Finn empezó dándole besos y supo enseguida por el movimiento de la zona y que se estremecía a cada beso, pero acabo de confirmarlo, cuando fue bajando sus besos por toda la carne hasta llegar a un pequeño hueco donde paso la lengua por dentro y los alrededores.

"¿Qué es?" Escucho por encima suyo, mientras continuo besándole antes de murmurar "El estomago". Escucho como un gemido seguido de una risita de satisfacción antes de separarse de él. De pronto volvió a sentir como se acercaba a él, sintiendo contra sus labios la carne expuesta. En esta ocasión le costó distinguirlo, hasta que llego hacia un borde muy pronunciado y supo enseguida que era. Finn siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con algo que conocía muy bien como era sus labios. Noto la lengua contra la suya, moviéndose salvajemente. Durante un tiempo indefinido se quedaron asi, besándose hasta que Rachel se separo de él para seguir con el juego "¿Qué es?" "Tu cara"

"Bien, vamos a por la ultima" Finn volvió a sentir como se levanto de nuevo quedándose enfrente suyo y sintiéndolos contra sus labios. En esta ocasión, sintió una protuberancia contra ellos, algo que lo conocía también muy bien. Sabía la respuesta pero no quería decirlo todavía, simplemente se metió la protuberancia dura y arrugada entre sus labios y succiono. Recibió un gemido encima de él y sonrió contra ella. No tardo en sentir como Rachel se acomodo mejor encima suyo, con sus piernas a cada uno de los lados de sus piernas, rompiendo así sus propias reglas y permitiendo que Finn tuviera más accesibilidad. Rachel vio como a tientas, Finn fue dejando un rejero de besos por el hueco de los pechos, donde se dedico a pasar la lengua entre ellos dirección al otro pezón donde le dio las mismas atenciones.

Rachel tenía que parar y seguir jugando, así que con una fuerza de voluntad se separo de él, oyendo el gruñido de él haciéndole sonreír. Lo observo un momento, Viéndolo sentado en el sofá, despeinado, los ojos vendados, con la dureza bajo sus pantalones y la boca medio abierta por la pasión. Rachel su entrepierna mojada, pero se dispuso a preguntarle "¿Qué es?" Rachel sabía que Finn sabia la respuesta, pero se lo pregunto igualmente, antes de que Finn respondiera con un suspiro "Tus hermosas tetas" Cuando Finn se quito la venda Rachel volvía a estar sentada con la camisa puesta, pero que podía ver a la perfección sus pezones mucho mas marcados contra la camisa y aquello le hizo suspirar. "Rachel me está matando este juego" Rachel no dijo nada y sonrió antes de elegir de nuevo.

"**Verdad"** Dijo Rachel.

Por un momento Finn, se quedo pensativo para buscar una pregunta adecuada, ya que la excitación del reto anterior le había dejado medio aturdido "¿Te gustaría tener algún juguete sexual?" Murmuro finalmente, mientras Finn no pudo evitar crear una imagen en su cabeza que le hizo suspirar mientras Rachel le miro con ojos de deseo. "Sí, creo que estaría muy interesante, además lo podríamos utilizar juntos" Murmuro sonriendo, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo y que era eso lo que estaba pensando Finn. "Tu turno, Finn"

"**Reto**" Murmuro Finn.

"Hazme un strip-tease hasta quedarte desnudo." Dijo Rachel. Algo incomodo, Finn se levanto con un suspiro ya que hacer un striptease le hacía sentirse de esa manera, pero llevo sus manos al final de la camisa y se la levanto pasando por su cabeza. En realidad, solo se estaba desnudando, pero Rachel lo dejo, mientras le vio como sus manos se fueron al botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones para quitárselos, junto con los calcetines. Y finalmente se bajo los calzoncillos, Rachel se quedo mirado como el pene completamente duro quedaba libre. "Mmmm preciosa imagen" Finn pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos, esa mirada cuando Rachel no podía apenas controlarse y que le hacía volverse loco "Rach…" Suspiro entre dientes cargado de deseo, pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Rachel volvió a hablar.

"**Verdad**" Dijo Rachel

Finn se sentó completamente desnudo en el sofá soltando un suspiro de desesperación y por un instante se quedo pensando una pregunta, ya que cada vez era más difícil pensar una pregunta. Quizá porque Finn quería pasar a la acción y las preguntas no le ayudaban demasiado "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te masturbaste?" Rachel centro la mirada en el pene de nuevo antes de contestar. Finn sabía que estaba jugando con él, sabía que las miradas, las preguntas y todo, era parte de su juego de volverle completamente loco de deseo. "Bueno, cuando mis padres me explicaron todo lo del sexo, yo me toque a mí misma, bueno, ya sabes, por curiosidad, pero no llegue al orgasmo y la primera vez que me explore a mi misma de manera adecuada, fue después de estar juntos la primera vez" Rachel no perdía de vista el cuerpo desnudo de Finn expuesto a escasos centímetros y como Finn se moría de ganas por que aquello avanzara.

"**Reto**" Murmuro Finn.

"Mastúrbate para mi" Finn no dudo un minuto en llevar su mano hacia su miembro pasándola de arriba abajo, Rachel miraba la mano mientras Finn soltaba suspiros y a su vez el joven no apartaba la mirada de sus pechos, que se trasparentaban cada vez mas contra la camisa. Rachel decidió que le podía dar una recompensa, se acerco a él y le beso, mientras él seguía tocándose. Pero no tardo mucho en decirle que parara que debían continuar. Pero cuando Rachel fue a abrir la boca para decir verdad, Finn hablo.

"Por favor, Rachel di ya de una vez Reto, que no puedo más" Rachel sonrió y decidió ser buena y darle un poco lo que él quería. "**Reto**" Dijo Rachel.

"Desnúdate para mi" Rachel se levanto encantada, se giro mientras se quito la camisa de espaldas a él moviendo sus caderas suavemente. Finn vio su espalda desnuda, sus caderas tapadas por la falda. Y no pudo evitar ayudarle, así que llevo sus manos a la falda y fue él quien le bajo la cremallera y le bajo la falda, seguida de las medias y las braguitas. Por un momento, Rachel se quedo allí de pie, de espaldas a él, mientras Finn observaba su trasero desnudo, hasta que Rachel se giro y se sentó. Por fin ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Y antes de que Finn dijera nada, Finn se quedo absorto mirándole desnuda como si nunca le hubiera visto así.

"**Reto**" Dijo Finn.

"Tócame una parte del cuerpo, solo una parte que quieras por dos minutos" Rachel puso el cronometro, antes de que Finn le ordenara que se pusiera de pie y pusiera una de sus piernas apoyadas en el sofá. De esta manera, sus piernas quedaban abiertas y su entrepierna también quedaba abierta para él, paso uno de sus dedos por encima de su raja. "Joder, cariño estas tremendamente húmeda" murmuro mientras adentro dos dedos en su interior. Rachel soltó un gemido mientras los sintió tan adentro suyo Y empezó a moverlos de adentro a fuera. Rachel se tuvo que apoyar contra él para no caerse. Finn incumplió las normas ya que llevo su lengua hacia su centro y le empezó a lamer, llevándose todo su sabor en sus labios y sus dedos entraban y salían rápidamente follándoles con ellos. Los gemidos inundaban la casa, pero el momento quedo interrumpido por el cronometro. Aun con la respiración agitada, Rachel se sentó en el sofá y murmuro su siguiente prueba.

"**Reto**" Dijo Rachel.

"Fóllame en tu postura favorita" Rachel sonrió, antes de ir a la habitación para buscar el preservativo y ponérselo. Finn apenas se movió, todavía sentado en el sofá ayudo a Rachel a colocarse encima de él, con sus piernas a cada uno de los lados, antes restregar su miembro por toda su zona y posicionarlo en su apertura y adentrarlo hasta el fondo. Rachel hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que empezó a mover sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás, sintiéndolo dentro suyo, más duro que nunca. Y Finn aprovechaba para besar y mordisquear sus pezones que rebotaban enfrente de su rostro. No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, Rachel rebotando encima suyo, él besándole y chupándole los pezones alternándolos con su boca. Pero en un determinado momento, escucho que Rachel le decía algo: "Verdad o reto" Algo sorprendido, Finn levanto su rostro y le miro al suyo, con los cabellos desordenados y los ojos oscurecidos de la pasión mientras salían gemidos de su boca.

"¿Q-Que?" Murmuro con la voz agitada. Finn creyó que el juego había acabado, de hecho no había vuelto a pensar en ello desde que la sintió a su alrededor de su miembro. "El juego no ha acabado" Le recordó Rachel mientras seguía encima suyo rebotando. Finn simplemente abrió los labios, con la esperanza de que no detuviera sus movimientos.

"**Reto**" Dijo Finn finalmente mientras ella siguió rebotando y solo se quedo quieta antes de proponerle el siguiente reto.

"Fóllame como quieras y donde quieras" Finn miro un instante la casa y casi sin pensárselo dos veces y movido por un instinto primitivo, se levanto con Rachel en sus brazos y camino con ella hacia la mesa. Por un momento la dejo allí encima de la mesa, la cogió de las caderas dándole la vuelta y haciendo que Rachel soltase un gemido por la sorpresa. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Rachel estaba con su rostro contra la mesa, Finn adentrándose en su interior, sus manos cogiéndole la cintura mientras empezaba a moverse con cada vez más intensidad en su interior. Finn no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solo que notaba que aquello iba a acabar muy pronto y fue entonces salió de ella mientras le pregunto "¿Verdad o reto?"

"**Reto**" Susurro Rachel aun estirada contra la mesa.

"Córrete" le ordeno Finn mientras sintió como Finn se arrodillaba detrás de ella y sentía sus labios contra de ella, mientras con sus dedos le abría aun mas y sentía la lengua en contra de ella, llevándose toda su humedad y no tardo ni dos minutos antes de que Rachel se empezara a estremecer fuertemente contra sus labios, mientras le lamia contra su centro húmedo y se acabo en su boca. Finn dejo que Rachel se recuperara antes de bajar su rostro, besar su hombro suavemente y en ese preciso momento Rachel aun con la respiración agitada murmuro un "Reto o verdad". Finn beso su mejilla y dijo en su oreja.

"**Reto**" Dice Finn.

"Córrete en mi boca" La boca de Finn se abrió por completo al escuchar su lenguaje, pero aun se le quedo mirando cuando ella como se arrodillo, le quito el preservativo y llevo su boca a su pene y empezó chupar suavemente la punta con cierta delicadeza, mientras miro hacia arriba mirándole a los ojos, volviéndole loco con su lengua, pero en apenas dos movimientos más lo escucho gemir encima de su cabeza y finalmente sentirlo acabar contra su boca.

Finn le cogió por su rostro, llevándola hacia arriba besarla dulcemente y aun besándola, la cogió por los muslos y la llevo a su habitación, estirándose en la cama completamente agotados "Como Kurt se entere de esto nos mata" Murmuro Finn, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, tras haber estado varios minutos besándose y acariciándose. "Yo no se lo pienso decir" Susurro Rachel, antes de que ambos soltaran una carcajada para después intentarse dormirse.

* * *

Rachel se movió por la cama buscando el contacto de su novio, pero lo único que encontró fue las sabanas vacías, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a todos los lados de la habitación buscándole. Parpadeó y suspiro mientras que algo perezosa puso los pies en el suelo para levantarse. Se puso la una camisa de Finn que le llegaba por las rodillas y salió de la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio en la cocina. Estaba tan absorto preparando el desayuno, que no se dio ni cuenta de que Rachel estaba allí mirándole. Con el Ipad puesto donde en ese momento, sonaba Everything de Michael Bublé ambientando por toda la cocina, mientras Finn tarareaba la canción.

Rachel avanzo hacia él, mientras estaba cortando a trozos de plátano y le abrazo por atrás "Buenos días" Algo sorprendido, Finn se giro y le sonrió "Que pronto te has despertado hoy" Murmuro antes de inclinarse para besar sus labios "¿Quieres que me vaya a la cama de nuevo?"

"Bueno… pensaba darte una sorpresa con el desayuno" Rachel sonrió y se separo de él. "Te espero en la cama"

Rachel se volvió a estirar en la cama esperando a que Finn viniera y pocos minutos después, Finn apareció con una bandeja de dos platos con crepes decorados con fresas, plátano y algo de nata, junto a dos tazas de café.

"Mmmm que buena pinta tiene esto" Admiro el plato sonriendo como una tonta al ver aquel hermoso detalle por parte Finn "Gracias amor, eres el mejor novio del mundo" Se inclino hacia él y le beso suavemente, antes de ponerse a desayunar entre besos y caricias. "Tú eres la mejor"

Se pasaron la mañana en la cama entre el desayuno, haciendo el amor y hablando. En un momento determinado, cuando ambos estaban en la cama todavía, abrazados, Rachel se separo de él. "Creo que tengo ya a la canción para la clase de Carmen y… te la quiero dedicar a ti"

"¿Cual?" Le pregunto suavemente mientras vio como Rachel se sentó en la cama y empezó a cantar a capella.

_**(When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating)**_

_It's amazing how you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know_

_That you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me whenever I fall  
_

_Because you say the best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You can drown out the crowd  
Try as they may, they could never define  
_

Finn la miraba mientras cantaba, esa voz que le hipnotizaba que le transmitía intensamente ese amor que sentía por él. Cada una de las palabras, cada una de las frases que decía las cantaba con muchísimo sentimiento, tanto que parecía que iba llorar cantándola.

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me whenever I fall_

_Because you say the best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know  
That you need me  
Because there's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
And the touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me whenever I fall_

_Because you say the best when you say nothing at all_

_You say the best when you say nothing at all  
You say the best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face  
That look in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let me know that you need me_

_You say the best when you say nothing at all  
You say the best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face  
That look in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let me know that you need me_

Cuando acabo, Finn abrió sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente "Cariño, te amo mucho" Le susurro contra su oreja antes de besarla intensamente.

Finn se adentro en el salón donde Kurt veía Doctor Who, quien no apartaba la mirada de la televisión justo cuando Rose salía en pantalla. Finn completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado, y por unos minutos, Finn miraba a la pantalla sin prestarle atención, mientras Kurt miraba atentamente sin perderse ni un detalle de la serie. "¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto finalmente Finn, al no reconocer de qué película o serie se trataba.

"Doctor Who, Finn" Murmuro indignado, porque Finn no lo hubiera reconocido, el joven solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta "¿No me digas que no has oído hablar de Doctor Who? Tenemos que verla y saber cual mas tenemos que ver Sherlock" Finn suspiro. Kurt ya le había hecho ver las películas de Harry Potter y ahora le estaba intentando enganchar a otras dos series más y Rachel también intentaba que viera alguna serie con ella.

Finn simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero Kurt vio como su hermanastro no estaba en condiciones de establecer ninguna conversación. Kurt intuyo que algo le pasaba a su hermano "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto parando el capitulo al verlo angustiado. Finn le miro algo aturdido, y empezó a hablar.

"El Señor Shue me ha pedido que si puedo llevar el Glee Club mientras él no esté durante tres meses" Confeso al fin, mirando al frente a la televisión. "¿De verdad? Eso está muy bien, Finn" Le susurro Kurt, dándole ánimos "Pero no se qué hacer"

"Haz lo que te pida el corazón, Finn, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Además no pierdes nada por hacerlo" Le aconsejo su hermanastro, pero Kurt que había algo que le impedía tomar esa decisión. "¿Temes por Rachel?"

"No quiero hacerle daño, y sé que cuando me fui al ejercito lo paso mal" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Finn, son solo tres meses, puede que a Rachel le gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero debe entender que tu estas buscando tu camino y quién sabe si esto puede ser una oportunidad para ti"

* * *

"Es que no entiendo porque te quieres ir. Solo llevas aquí dos semanas" Chillo Rachel desde la cama, mientras Finn le miro suspirando de nuevo. "Es una oportunidad, para mi, Rachel, pensaba que lo ibas a entender" Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse y mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. "Es Nueva York, Finn aquí es donde existen miles de oportunidades no en Ohio ni en el instituto."

"Rachel, quizá existe miles de oportunidades para ti o para Kurt, pero no para mi" Finn se estaba empezando a enfadar y se levanto de la cama molesto mientras le hablaba. "Solo quiero probar, además el Señor Shue confía en mí en que puedo hacerlo y realmente quiero probar y hacerlo"

"Ni siquiera intentaste buscar algo aquí" Le dijo Rachel mientras su enfado iba en aumento por parte de ambos lados. "Rachel, quiero probar en el Glee Club, quiero sentirme útil y allí puedo serlo, aquí no me siento útil"

"Finn no puedes pasarte la vida en el instituto, ¿qué pretendes pasarte la vida en el Glee Club?" De repente, vio como la cara de Finn mostro enfado. "Puedes dejar de ser egoísta por una vez y respetar mis decisiones" El rostro de Rachel se quedo paralizado y sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. "Está bien, vete, si es lo que quieres, no te preocupes que no me meteré en tus asuntos"

* * *

**_I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Glee_**

_Each Time The Wind Blows_

_I Hear Your Voice So_

_I Call Your Name . . ._

_Whispers At Morning_

_Our Love Is Dawning_

_Heaven's Glad You Came . ._

"Bonita canción para escuchar ahora mismo" Murmuro Kurt con cierta ironía mientras entraba la habitación de Rachel, quien estaba en la estirada en la cama llorando desde que hacía tres horas se había ido Finn dirección a Ohio. "Esta canción me la canto cuando me pidió que me casara con él" Kurt se le quedo mirando mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la música de fondo.

_You Know How I Feel__  
__This Thing Can't Go Wrong__  
__I'm So Proud To Say__  
__I Love You__  
__Your Love's Got Me High__  
__I Long To Get By__  
__This Time Is Forever__  
__Love Is The Answer_

"Siempre pensé que todo sería maravilloso cuando estuviéramos aquí, pero…" Susurro con lo voz entrecortada Rachel, Kurt suspiro y le miro. "Rach, entiende que esta perdido y para Finn es una oportunidad de destacar en algo que le gusta"

_I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

"Le entiendo, pero solo quería…" Susurro entre lagrimas "Lo sé, Rachel, yo también quiero que Blaine este conmigo, pero el hecho de que este en Ohio, no cambia lo que siento por él, tenéis toda una vida para estar juntos, ahora es el momento de que él encuentre su camino" Se escucho como Rachel se sorbía las lagrimas antes de volver a hablar "Kurt, espero que no te moleste, pero prefiero estar sola"

_If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do_

"Está bien Rach" Le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Recuerda que fuiste tu, la que le dijiste que probase y que se arriesgara y eso es precisamente lo que está haciendo ahora" y tras esto se fue, haciendo que Rachel se quedara pensativa. Kurt tenía razón, eso mismo era lo que le había dicho en su casa en Ohio, pero volver a estar lejos de él le estaba matando. Lentamente mientras escuchaba la última estrofa de la canción se fue quedando dormida.

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You__  
__You Know I Do__  
__And If I Stop . .__Then Tell Me, Just What__  
__Will I Do__  
__I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

* * *

**¡Hola! Como veis, este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, momentos más tiernos, más wankys y alguna que otra discusión. Sé que más de una me estará odiando en este preciso momento, pero creo que llegados a este punto es necesario para la historia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos y espero como siempre que pongáis vuestras opiniones, buenas, malas, regulares, sugerencias lo que queréis, no os cortéis. **

**Y quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial a Raquii, Sandra y Vivi por estar siempre apoyándome.**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Lo primero muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron el capitulo anterior y aquí les traigo otro. Espero que les guste y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, tanto los buenos y como los malos. Gracias nos vemos muy pronto! **

**Capitulo 4**

Volvió a mirar el móvil por enésima vez, observando la fotografía que Kurt le había enviado del auditorio decorado de Grease. Hacía dos semanas que Finn se había ido tras la discusión y desde entonces no habían vuelto hablarse. Más concretamente, Rachel no le cogía el teléfono ni había respondido a sus mensajes desde que se fue. A pesar de su orgullo y su cabezonería, Rachel sabía que estaba actuando de forma inmadura y poco razonable, pero seguía enfadada con él. Le había llamado egoísta y le había dolido demasiado.

"¿Todavía no sabes si vas a ir?" Escucho a su lado al mismo tiempo que el sofá se hundió levemente. Miro a su amiga Andrea quien ese día estaba pasando la tarde en su casa aprovechando que tenían que preparar un par de clases. La cara de Rachel irradio una mezcla de tristeza y rabia a partes iguales.

"No me ha invitado" Su tono no fue elevado, pero Andrea pudo percibir un tono de rabia. Andrea inclino la cabeza mirándole fijamente en modo de advertencia "Porque no le has cogido el teléfono" Le espeto suavemente su amiga, mientras la joven arrugo la frente. Rachel sabía que tenía razón y suspiro levantándose del cómodo sofá con gesto enfadado hacia la cocina donde el agua del té ya había empezado a hervir. Andrea le siguió apoyándose contra la encimera. "Puede que tengas razón, pero me llamo egoísta ¿tan egoísta es que quiera estar con él? Él es el egoísta que se fue sin saber que era lo que yo opinaba"

"Cielo, no te lo quería decir de esta manera pero algo de egoísta sí que has sido. No has tenido en cuando lo que él quiere" Rachel estaba algo aturdida, viendo como otra persona le decía que era egoísta, le costó un instante poder hablar, con un tono elevado y con rabia "¿Qué quieres decir qué él no quiere estar conmigo?"

"No he dicho eso, Rachel, estoy segura que él quería quedarse aquí contigo, pero debes entender que para él debe ser algo frustrante estar aquí sin saber qué hacer con su vida y mientras tú y Kurt teneis un objetivo como es triunfar en Broadway y él no tiene un motivo para estar aquí"

"Me tiene a mi ¿No debería ser suficiente?" Le dijo susurrando. "Lo sé, pero tú te pasas la mitad del día fuera de casa y él se queda aquí, buscando trabajo y debe de ser frustrante para él"

"Lo sé…" Murmuro mientras vaciaba la taza el agua en la taza. "¿Que hizo él cuando le dijiste que te querías ir a vivir a Nueva York?" Rachel se le quedo mirando y entendió lo que ella quería decir. Finn casi nunca puso impedimentos, solo una vez que le propuso ir a Los Angeles, pensando que podría tener más oportunidad, pero rápidamente cambio de opinión, Finn estuvo siempre dispuesto a apoyarle en su decisión de ir a NYC, incluso le hizo que tomara el tren hacia NYC mientras que ella le pretendía retener a su lado.

"Soy la peor novia del mundo" Se tapo la cara con las manos dándose cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. "Él siempre me apoyo, siempre, siempre ha interpuesto que yo pudiera cumplir mis sueños antes que cualquier cosa, antes que él y yo lo único que pienso es en mi y en que este a mi lado…" Andrea sonrió cuando la vio dirigirse para coger el ordenador y reservar un billete de avión para la mañana siguiente hacia Ohio. Por suerte la obra no empezaba hasta las 16:00, de manera que le daba tiempo en ir, no sin antes hacer una visita rápida a sus padres y salir directa hacia el McKinley.

* * *

Finn estaba realmente nervioso por ese día, no sabía como había podido crear un musical en dos semanas, solo y sin la ayuda del Señor Shue. Aun así, esos días estaban siendo algo duros por varios motivos.

En primer lugar, la adaptación a lo que sería ser el substituto del señor Shue no estaba siendo tan fácil como él pensó. Pensaba que al tener algunos de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos le ayudarían, pero para su sorpresa, algunos pusieron resistencia a que él fuera el substituto, haciendo que su autoestima, que ya estaba algo baja, quedara mermada un poco más. Aun así, esto no ayudaba a que es lo que quería ser de mayor o que profesión quería hacer, pero le ayudaba a sentirse útil al menos.

Por otra parte, la relación con Rachel le tenía bastante preocupado. Sabía que su reacción no fue la correcta, que no debería haberse ido de Nueva York sin hablar las cosas y aclararlo todo con Rachel, de manera adecuada pero ella no ayudaba demasiado ya que no cogía el móvil ni contestaba a los mensajes.

Se paseo por el escenario para ver a los 'actores' del Glee Club algo nerviosos y al mismo tiempo les daba alguna que otra instrucción. Pero mientras iba caminando por el auditorio, el joven vio la pequeña figura de alguien que parecía perdido y que miraba para todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Sigilosamente y con miedo de que empezara a gritarle allí en medio, se acerco a ella para susurrarle en su espalda. "¿Rachel?" La joven se giro de golpe al reconocer la voz mostrando una sonrisa tímida a la vez que con un toque de tristeza. Finn se puso las manos en los bolsillos antes de hablar nerviosamente "N-No te esperaba, no esperaba verte aquí" Murmuro Finn con sinceridad "Bueno, sería una pena perdérmelo, ya sabes que adoro esa película"

Finn le miro y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por Mike "Finn empezamos en 5 minutos" y quien al darse cuenta de que Rachel estaba allí, se paró a saludar. Finn le dijo que ahora iba y se dirigió hacia Rachel. "¿Cuándo te vas?" Le pregunto Finn con la esperanza de que se quedara más tiempo. Rachel adivino sus intenciones y le respondió: "Había pensado irme mañana para que así da tiempo de ir a cenar y hablar. Bueno, si tu quieres" Finn asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir "Te veo después"

"Mucha mierda" Murmuro Rachel antes de acercarse, ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

* * *

"Ha estado increíble, Finn" Susurro cuando se sentaron en la mesa. "Gracias" Susurro suavemente cogiendo la carta de las comidas. Ambos estuvieron mirando durante algunos minutos decidiendo cual iba ser su comida, y antes de que se dispusieran a hablar, una camarera morena de apenas 20 años se acerco a ellos para tomarles nota de lo que iban a cenar. Cuando la camarera desapareció, Finn seguía notando la tensión entre ambos y se dispuso a hablar para intentar poder eliminar esa tensión. "¿Realmente te ha gustado?" Le pregunto Finn. La sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Rachel antes de contestar mirándole a los ojos "Si, muchísimo" Los ojos marrones de Finn se iluminaron ante la afirmación de Rachel "Podrías ser un gran director" Finn se encogió de hombros antes de afirmar con la humildad que le caracteriza. "En realidad, gran parte del éxito se lo debo a Artie, Mike y Mercedes quienes me han ayudado mucho… pero la verdad es que he pensado mucho en ti, mientras lo dirigía"

"¿De verdad?" Rachel no se esperaba esa respuesta y arrugo la frente confundida "Si, no paraba de pensar en cómo lo harías tú, eres como mi hada" Su rostro mostró un toque de diversión y Rachel entrecerró los ojos y mostro una sonrisa. "Musa, se dice musa" Y en ese momento Rachel se dio cuenta de que esa equivocación no había sido inconsciente que se había equivocado a propósito. "Lo sé, es que quiero verte sonreír, estas muy seria" Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de pregúntale. "¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿No se supone que deberías estar enfado conmigo por no cogerte el teléfono?"

"¿Y tú no deberías estar enfadada por haberte llamado egoísta?" Rachel levanto las cejas y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. "Vaya par de tontos" murmuro Rachel antes de continuar hablando. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho Finn. Debí apoyarte en su momento y dejar cumplir lo que tu quisieras, igual que tú hiciste conmigo cuando quise ir a Nueva York"

"Rach, quiero que entiendas que aunque me vaya unos meses a Ohio, no significa que no te quiera o que no quiera estar contigo. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es eso, pero yo necesito encontrar mi lugar en este mundo, saber que quiero hacer. Para ti y para Kurt siempre ha sido muy fácil, pero yo…" Y antes de que acabara la frase Rachel la termino por él. "Estas perdido, lo sé" Se quedo mirándole dándose cuenta de que quizá era el momento de dejar algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

"Finn, te quiero, y sé que lo hiciste en la estación de tren fue uno de los actos más bonitos que hayas podido hacer por mi" Le dijo Rachel haciendo que Finn se perdiera en la conversación, ya que no estaban hablando de ello "Pero honestamente… hubo momentos en los que te odie" Murmuro Rachel haciendo que Finn le miraba dolido. "Creí que no era nadie para intervenir en tu sueño"

"Lo sé Finn, y entiendo los motivos por lo que lo hiciste, pero me dolió que me dejaras sola, te necesitaba conmigo y cuando me dijiste el otro día que te volvías a Ohio me hizo revivir esos momentos, no pensaba que te ibas a ir de nuevo" Se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, ya que Finn no sabía que decir y Rachel al ver su rostro se apresuro a hablar.

"Pero tenias razón, hay cosas que solo yo voy a poder descubrir por mi sola y ahora me doy cuenta de que tú también hay cosas que solo puedes descubrir solo, y no necesariamente tiene que ser en Nueva York" Finn sintió algo de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel empezaba a entender la situación.

"Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre Rach, apoyándote en todo, pero habrá momentos en que yo no voy a poder estar físicamente a tu lado. Este en Ohio, en Georgia, en cualquier otro lado del mundo, siempre voy a estar apoyándote" Ambos sabían lo que estaban diciendo. Ambos sabían que seguramente sus caminos se podrían separar en algún momento. Durante el instituto, se veían cada día, tenían algo en común como el Glee Club. Ahora todo era diferente, lo que tenían en común era su amor, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que estar separados. Los dos sabían que iban a luchar por su relación.

"Realmente lo siento, porque he sido una egoísta Finn y no me di cuenta de que tú ahora mismo, necesitas esto, probar, encontrar en que te sientes feliz. Yo solo quería que estuvieses conmigo, en Nueva York y pero como dijiste en la estación de tren, si tenemos que estar juntos, lo estaremos da igual donde sea y si tenemos que llevar una relación a distancia durante un tiempo, lo haremos" Y Finn solo sonrió, al darse cuenta de que esas palabras que había utilizado en su día para que Rachel subiera al tren, las estaba utilizando ahora ella, entendiendo por fin lo que le quería decir. Inclino su cara en busca de sus labios suaves y adentrar parte de su lengua en su boca, pero justo cuando Rachel llevaba sus manos a su rostro para profundizar en el beso un carraspeo incomodo se escucho a su lado, y cuando se separaron y vieron a la camarera algo incomoda trayendo la ensalada de pollo para Finn y la ensalada de remolacha para Rachel.

* * *

"¿Esos dos son… quien yo creo que son?" La voz de Santana resonaba en todo el aparcamiento oscuro mientras señalaba a una pareja que estaba dando rienda suelta a su pasión contra el capo de una camioneta que todos conocían muy bien. "Por dios que asco… ehh queréis parar antes de que llame a la policía y denunciaros por este espectáculo bochornoso" Finn y Rachel algo molestos por la interrupción de Santana se giraron ella viendo a todos sus amigos mirándoles: Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Britany y Sugar quienes les miraban divertidos o con cara de asco.

"Os estábamos buscando para ir a cenar juntos, pero ya vemos que vosotros tenias otros planes" Murmuro Mike seguido de varias sonrisas de todos los demás. "Emm, bueno… teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas" Empezó a decir Rachel, quien se apoyaba contra el pecho de Finn suavemente "Esta bien, enana.., no quiero saber cómo" Le corto mientras se daba media vuelta.

"Está bien, os dejamos 'aclarar' vuestras cosas" soltó Kurt con cierto rin tintín en sus palabras, mientras que Finn se encogió de hombros mirando a Rachel antes de decirle "¿Por dónde íbamos?" Le pregunto Finn a Rachel cogiéndole de la cintura levantándola y subiéndola encima del capo, para volver a besarle, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos caminaban dirección al restaurante. "Últimamente son conejos en celo" Se quejo Kurt a sus amigos. Santana movió sus manos dando a entender que no quería saber dicha información.

Los besos de Finn fueron bajando por el cuello de Rachel, chupándole suavemente haciendo que Rachel soltara un gemido por la pasión. Prácticamente se habían olvidado de que estaban en el aparcamiento del Beadstix y cuando dos coches se disponían a aparcar en el aparcamiento decidieron entrar en el coche. Pero en vez de calmarse se volvieron mas y mas apasionados. Los besos con lengua y las caricias por encima de la ropa se iban haciendo cada vez más desesperados. Rachel pasó su mano por encima de su bulto, quien lo apretó un poco más fuerte y sentirlo como se endurecía bajo sus vaqueros. "Uhhh" escucho Rachel cuando le acaricio de nuevo. "Rach, deberíamos salir de aquí" Murmuro Finn cuando vio que aquello estaba empezando a subir de tono y sabia que Rachel no iba a parar. Lo cierto es que ella también tenia su entrepierna completamente húmeda y estaba bastante excitada. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"No podemos ir a mi casa, ni a la tuya, Rach" Murmuro a escasos centímetros de su cuello. "¿Qué propones? Hacerlo aquí" le pregunto Rachel, Finn le miro a los ojos con las cejas levantadas. "Si no hubiera mucha gente por aquí" Rachel se mordió el labio pensando. "Conozco un lugar, que podría servirnos" Murmuro Rachel poniéndole las manos en su pecho separándole para hacer que Finn fuera al asiento del conductor.

Rachel le guio por el camino hasta un medio descampado que había cerca de su casa y que muchos jóvenes solían utilizar para estas ocasiones. Nunca habían hecho nada parecido y Rachel nunca pensó que haría nada parecido, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. El camino no fue nada fácil para Finn, ya que Rachel no paraba de acariciarle su dureza por encima de los vaqueros. Por suerte, cuando llegaron no había coches nada más que el suyo.

Nada mas aparcar, Finn hecho el respaldo de su asiento para atrás y cogió del brazo a Rachel para que se subiera encima de él. A pesar de lo incomodo que pudiera ser, Rachel no paro de mover sus caderas y hacer que se endureciera mucho mas. La delgada tela de su ropa interior rozaba contra los vaqueros haciendo que cada vez estuviera más húmeda.

Los besos se hicieron mas y mas intensos, mientras Finn sintió la mano de Rachel abriendo la cremallera y sacando al aire su miembro duro. Rachel la llevo a su centro pasándola por encima de la tela, mientras le besaba y su vez le acariciaba su erección suave con su mano. Finn llevo su mano hacia el pelo de Rachel cogiéndolo en un puño, mientras que con la otra bajo hacia el pecho de ella amasándolo fuertemente. Finn bajo su rostro por su cuello hasta su escote y bajo un poco el sujetador dejando libre su pezón oscuro.

"Finn, condón" Murmuro Rachel

"Parece que tienes prisa ¿no?" Rachel no respondió, solo ayudo a sacar la cartera de Finn y ponerle el preservativo rápidamente. Separó la tela, paseo la punta por toda su rendija, llevando la humedad de ella, hasta buscar la entrada y poco a poco se introdujo dentro. Finn le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Rachel estaba marcando aquel día, normalmente tenían su momento de preliminares, pero dejo que Rachel le guiara hacia el fondo de su cuerpo.

"Ugh" gimió Rachel muy fuertemente cuando lo sintió profundamente en su interior. "Mmmmm es tan bueno" susurro Rachel contra sus labios. Empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, mientras le mordía el labio a Finn. El joven hecho la cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo del coche, cerrando un instante los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación al mismo tiempo que Rachel aprovecho para morder su cuello, sabiendo que probablemente le dejaría la marca en él. Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más feroces encima suyo, cada vez mas y mas rápido. Finn volvió a dejar a la vista el pezón duro para chuparlo. No sabía que era pero Rachel estaba más que excitada, no sabía si era la situacion, el hecho de que pudieran ser pillados o vistos por alguien o por hacerlo de esa manera en el coche, pero no podía mas. Rachel se tiro hacia atrás dándose contra el volante y haciendo sonar el claxon. Por un momento se quedaron quietos, antes de mirarse mientras empezaban a reírse juntos. "Es una locura, pero me da igual" Susurro Rachel contra sus labios.

Estaba tan encendida que Finn no tardo en sentir como las paredes de Rachel se apretaban contra su pene, como su cuerpo se estremecía y como los gritos quedaban amortiguados por su boca. Por un instante se quedo derrotada encima de él todavía enterrada profundamente en ella, mientras Finn le abrazaba fuertemente antes de susurrarle al oído. "Rach, vamos atrás"

Rachel no puso objeción, aunque les costó bastantes maniobras, la pareja consiguió trasladarse a la parte trasera de la furgoneta que tenían un poco mas de espacio. Cuando se acomodo en el asiento, él arrodillado enfrente suyo y casi sin esperarlo, la penetro rápidamente. Estaba tan mojada que Finn hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su humedad. Se quedo quieto disfrutando de sensación antes de empezar a moverse más y más rápido, mientras cogió una pierna poniéndosela contra el hombro. Finn bajo la mirada y vio el vestido negro subido hasta la cintura, las bragas deslizadas hacia un lado, una teta expuesta mientras que la otra aun la tapaba la ropa. Estaba siendo todo tan loco, ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, estaban en su camioneta, mientras follaban.

De repente, unas luces fueron alumbrados señal de que algún coche venía con las mismas intenciones que ellos y instintivamente Finn se agacho en un intento de que nadie le viera, quedándose quieto. Rachel le abrazo fuertemente antes de susurrarle "No pares" le insto Rachel. "N- nos podrían ver"

"No me importa, sigue"

'¿Se puede saber que han hecho con mi Rachel?' Pensó Finn para sus adentros, pero apenas le dio pensar más, cuando Finn se empezó a moverse contra ella, entrando y saliendo de ella mas y mas rápido.

De repente, Rachel le dio un suave empujón haciendo que saliera de ella, asi sin entender que estaba pasando, vio como Rachel se sentó contra los asientos del coche y en una postura nada cómoda, Rachel llevo su mano a su pene acariciándoselo quitándole quito el preservativo. "Rach, no tengo más preservativos" Rachel apenas le escucho y se lo llevo a su boca, en ese momento, todo se le olvido. Para que fuera más cómodo, Finn se sentó a su lado, facilitándole que pudiera hacer eso tan maravilloso con su boca, Rachel estaba arrodillada encima de los asientos. Finn dejo caer la cabeza cerrando los ojos, antes de llevar su mano a su pelo cogiéndolo con un puño y su otra mano la paso por toda su espalda y bajo hasta su culo, le dio un apretón antes de bajar sus dedos por su raja hasta más abajo y para arriba llevando en sus dedos sus flujos, simplemente toco con la punta de los dedos, encontrando su abertura y introduciendo sus dedos poco a poco. Finn escucho el gemido amortiguado de Rachel alrededor de su pene.

Finn adentro mas sus dedos, hasta los nudillos y los movió dentro a fuera cada vez con mas intensidad, a su vez que Rachel movía su cabeza cada vez mas y mas rápido, y demostrando su falta de reflejo nauseabundo, se adentro todo en su boca. "Oh Dios, Rachel" Sus dedos seguían moviéndose adentro suyo. El coche se escuchaba los gemidos profundos de Finn, los gemidos amortiguados de Rachel, el sonido de la succión de Rachel y el sonido de la fricción de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella.

De pronto, sintió como sus paredes suaves se apretaron en contra de sus dedos fuertemente y a sus gemidos se trasformaron en gritos que a pesar de tener la boca llena de su pene pudo escucharlos perfectamente. Y eso fue lo último para que Finn se acabara en su boca. "Rach… voy a…" murmuro antes de que finalmente lo hiciera.

* * *

"Llegamos tarde Rachel" Mientras elevaba los ojos al cielo viendo por enésima vez otro beso de la parejita, Kurt ya estaba cansando de esperar de que su amiga terminara de despedirse de su hermanastro. No sabía por qué motivo, pero ambos estaban mucho mas melosos que cuando Finn se iba al ejercito. "Nos vemos pronto" Le prometió Finn con una sonrisa antes de darle el último beso.

"Kurt ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Murmuro Rachel cuando ya el tren empezaba a moverse. "Claro" Susurro dejando a un lado el libro de los Juegos del Hambre que se estaba leyendo. "¿Es muy difícil llevar una relación a distancia?"

"Bueno, un poco, pero si confías en la otra persona y le quieres puede hacerse mas soportable" Susurro creyendo que esa respuesta sería suficiente para Rachel, cuando iba coger el libro de nuevo, Rachel volvió a hablar. "Ya ¿y cómo lo llevas en temas mas íntimos…? Ya sabes" Murmuro Rachel, mientras Kurt adivino en seguida a donde quería llegar. "Sois conejos, ¿Lo sabéis, verdad?"

"Kurt, mantener relaciones sexuales es sano, es algo natural, además dicen que …" Kurt miro un momento al resto de gente que estaba en su bajón antes de hablar. "¿No podemos hablarlo en casa? Además estoy seguro que Andrea tiene también muchos consejos para eso"

"Oh, venga Kurt no me seas mojigato" Kurt le miro antes de acercar su rostro al de su amiga y susurrarle. "Solo utiliza la imaginación" Rachel se separo de él antes de soltar una sonrisita dando entender a Kurt que había entendido lo que quería decir y al minuto estaba escribiendo en una lista todo de tipo de ideas en su agenda.


End file.
